


Insomnia 60 Day  Challenge

by The_Morbid_Autumn666



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Death, Doggy Style, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Flesh (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fem Dream, Fem Error, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Dream, Male Error, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Moving In Together, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Phone Sex, Pillow Talk, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 37,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morbid_Autumn666/pseuds/The_Morbid_Autumn666
Summary: Just a bunch of Dream x Error oneshots
Relationships: Error/Dream, Nightmare/Horror
Series: Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Day 1 Getting Lost

Dream’s POV 

Error suggested that we go for a hike and I thought it would be a great idea! Little did either of us know the woods are dense and confusing. So now, we’re stuck in the woods, with only enough supplies to last a few days and both of us are already getting hungry.

“So Error, where the hell are we going? Because I don’t think we’re getting closer to home,” he could see my discomfort with staying in the woods, as I was hurt badly last time I got lost.

“It’s gonna be okay, we just have to keep walking and go in the direction that the sun rose from,” I hope he’s right, I really want to go home.

“Okay, if you’re sure about this. Just please don’t go too far ahead of me,” he nodded and pulled me in for a warm hug, something I desperately needed after the stress of getting lost.

“I promise we’ll get home and I won’t leave you behind, because I love you,” he continued holding me and I let myself feel safe in his embrace.

“Thank you Error, I love you too,” his face received a coat of yellow blush, as this is our first time saying I love you to each other.

We spent the rest of the day walking, until it was dark out and we had to start a campfire to keep warm. Error cuddled up against me and didn’t let go, it made me feel really safe. The small comfort Error gave kept me going and able to push forward towards tomorrow morning.

When we woke up we both had a small granola bar and continued forward, until a road finally came into sight. Relief hit both of us and we checked our phones for cell service, which there luckily was. So we called Nightmare and told him where we were and about the need for a drive home.


	2. Day 2 Kiss (Naked)

Dream’s POV

I just got home from helping the multiverse and since I needed to relax, I decided to take a bath. So I ran the warm water and then stepped in, enjoying the warm sensation all over my body. Once I was done I went into the bedroom, where I saw Error changing.

“Welcome home Erry,” he spun around and blushed, clearly not expecting me to just walk in on him changing.

“Dream, please look away,” so I turned towards the wall, respecting his personal boundaries.

Suddenly Error pinned me to the wall and started kissing my collarbone and neck, turning me around to face his body. Softly and passionately kissing me, I opened my mouth slightly to allow him access and felt his tongue slide in. 

He took advantage of the fact that we’re both naked and lightly pinched my most sensitive rib, making me moan slightly. Then Error deepened the kiss more, but I felt my exhaustion from earlier return and lightly pushed him off.

“Erry, can we do this a different day? I’m tired,” he nodded slightly, letting me go get dressed.

“Tomorrow night is when I’ll make you unable to feel your legs,” I blushed, as I know Error keeps to his word.

“Sounds like I’m fucked, just let me go to bed now,” he laughed slightly and then went to get dressed himself.

We both crawled into bed and cuddled up, a promise to make our bed a mess tomorrow night. I’m just worried that being unable to walk will give away me and Error’s secret relationship, that only we know about. That however is a problem for another day.


	3. Day 3 Patching Each Other Up

Error’s POV

I got home from another fight with Ink and saw Dream curled up in the bathroom, a place I commonly find him nowadays. His small body was shaking and I can tell he’s crying again, it’s been common along with his depression.

“Dream, I’m home,” he got up and ran over to me, not giving me a second to prepare for the tight hug I got pulled into.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he sobbed against my shoulder and I picked him up, heading back to the bathroom.

“Dream, you gonna patch up my injuries again? I know I have to clean up those cuts of yours,” he moved slowly, his bloody wrists being shown to me for a moment, before Dream began bandaging the damage from Ink.

“Error, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be cutting anymore. Plus I need to be here for you, when you have to go out and fight Ink for the safety of the multiverse,” Dream shook worse than before and could just barely finish bandaging my injuries.

“It’s okay Dream, I know you’re going through a lot right now and just need a break,” he has been forced to go out a spread ten times the normal amount of positivity.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you Error, I probably would have fallen apart a long time ago,” I reached out to his shaking arms and began to clean the blood off with a facecloth and then bandage them up.

“It’s fine Dream, you have a stressful job and although it’s bad for you, cutting keeps you sane,” I finished quickly and pulled him into my arms, his small body shaking so badly that you would have thought he was a tree getting blown around by the wind.

I hesitantly lifted him into the air with my strings help, so as to not drop him from the position I’m holding him in. He clung to my body like a koala and continued to shake as I brought him into our bedroom, only needing to get myself into my pajamas as Dream is already wearing his.

“Let’s get some rest Dreamy, it’ll be good for you,” he just nodded, still shaking horribly.

Swiftly I wrapped my arms around him and held him to my chest, he curled up against my body, sobbing loudly. After awhile though he quieted down and fell asleep, his body stopped shaking so badly, a clear sign that he’s calm now.

Before drifting off to sleep myself, I kissed his forehead and found a position that wouldn’t make my injuries ache in my sleep. Then I let myself go to sleep, keeping Dream securely in my arms.


	4. Day 4 Masterbating

Dream’s POV 

Error is out on a mission for a few days and I miss her, especially how she smiles at me. Plus she’s really hot when she fingers me, shit now I want her and I still have a few days until she gets home.

Softly I grinded down on a pillow, but it didn’t fix my need for Error and so I pulled my pants off. I’m not very good at pleasuring myself, but I wanna try and see if I can figure it out.

“Ahhh~ god that feels good, mmmm~ I wish Error were here,” I was lightly dragging my fingers over my vagina, after covering them with cold lube.

I shivered when I slid my fingers in a bit, since I’m not used to touching myself like this. For several minutes I just thrusted my fingers into my vagina, speeding up slowly to make it more pleasure inducing.

“Fuck~ Error I want you, aaaahhhh~ damn,” I felt myself cum and looked at the small mess I made.

Knowing Error doesn’t want to come home to a mess I got up and showered before cleaning the cum stain off our bed. Then I went out to the living room and curled up on the sofa with some junk food and a movie. I just hope Error gets home soon, I really miss her.


	5. Day 5 Scar Worship

Dream’s POV

I’ve been bugging Error to show me the damage Ink’s inflicted on him for awhile now, but today he finally said yes. So I’m sitting in our room waiting for him to leave the bathroom, I’m guessing he doesn’t want to come out right away because of the scars. 

Then the door creaked open and I got a look at his scars, they covered his body. His arms and ribs are completely covered in scars, while his legs don’t have many. Error’s still wearing his shorts, but I can tell that’s because he doesn’t feel comfortable in just his underwear.

“D-Dream? Is it that bad? I can go get back in the bathroom and get dressed again,” oh shit, I don’t want him to be ashamed of his body.

“It's fine Error, just taking in what I see and more reasons to hate Ink. You look hot without your shirt on,” Error’s face lit up with blush at my comment.

“Y-you’re a pervert Dream, but thanks for saying that I don’t look ugly,” my poor Erry, he just needs to hear more positive stuff about himself.

“Now get over here, I want to see you close up,” he hesitantly walked towards me and sat next to me on the bed.

“You’re still a pervert,” well he’s kind of right, I just want to kiss him all over.

“Fine, I might as well act like what you’re calling me,” he looked surprised as I kissed him on the mouth and then started kissing his scar coated ribs.

“Dreamy, that feels weird,” looks like my Glitchy is quite innocent still, although he’s probably heard about dirty things.

I continued to cover his old injuries in kisses, making him moan every now and again. My mouth kissed all the scars on his rib and then I moved to his arms, leaving his neck for last.

“Erry, you are gorgeous, never hide it from me,” he nodded, letting me continue my work of kissing him all over.

“Dreamy this feels weird, but I like it,” my boyfriend is adorable, I love him so much.

When I finished kissing his arms I lightly kissed his neck, causing him to flinch and let out a loud moan. His arms pulled me closer, as a way of telling me to do it again. So I licked and bit at the small scar on his neck.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? My kinky little boyfriend,” he whined a bit at how I’d stop abusing his neck, just so I could talk to him.

“S-shut up and keep doing that, I like that feeling,” so I decided to tease him, rubbing his ribs with my hands and avoiding his neck.

It didn’t take long for him to pull my head towards his neck and not let me pull back, his small face was just above me. So to please him I licked the scar, making him shiver from the unfamiliar feeling and then I pulled away again.

“No more tonight Erry, I’m not ready to take your virginity yet and I don’t think you are either. I want to wait until we’ve been dating for a bit longer,” Error just sat there, taking in my words.

“Alright,” his face had a light yellow blush on it and he looked disappointed.

“Let’s cuddle, I know you don’t want to stop touching you,” he blushed even more and pressed his body against mine.

“I’m okay with that, it’s unfair how hot you are,” I could just barely hear the last part, but I did and I decided to tease him with it.

“You think I’m hot? Well you are too, Erry,” he blushed more and refused to let me see his face.

So we just stayed cuddled up in each others embrace, Error not letting me go. He whimpered whenever I moved, worried I’m going to get up and leave him. I just let myself enjoy Error’s presence and he was doing the same, both of us wanting to be closer to the other until we fell asleep.


	6. Day 6 Clothed Getting Off

Dream’s POV

I felt horny as shit and decided to do something indirect to fix the problem, so here I am on the edge of the bathtub. My legs straddled it and grinded on it, trying desperately to relieve myself.

“Dreamy, what the fuck are you doing!? Wait get off that,” so I got up and sat on the floor, obeying Error’s orders.

“What now Error? I’m needy,” he just laughed as he approached me and rubbed his hand against my clothed vagina.

“Just obey me and you’ll feel better,” why is it so fucking hot when he says stuff like that?

“Alright, but please hurry up,” he just smirked and before smacking my clothed vagina, making me cry out in pleasure.

“Aw, is my little Dreamy a masochist? That makes this easier,” I want him to do it again, it felt so good.

“Again, please~ I want more,” my tongue lolled out as Error listened and roughly smacked my vagina again, my hands balled up in fists from the immense pleasure.

“You’re quite a horny, aren’t you Dreamy? Enjoying this rough treatment on your pussy,” god I love his dirty talk towards me.

“Yes! I love this,” he repeatedly smacked my vagina, until I felt myself cum and relax against the floor beneath me.

“You’re quite wet Dreamy,” Error teased me and I just pulled him down for a kiss.

“I enjoyed this Erry, I want to do it again some time,” he just laughed, clearly enjoying how dirty I’m talking.

“Sure Dreamy, we can do this again, because you’re my little horny slut,” is he trying to make me want another round right now?

“Shut up, I want to go to bed,” he lifted me off the floor and carried me to our bedroom, where he changed me clothes, commenting about how much of a mess I made in my pants.


	7. Day 7 A Death Of Someone Close

Dream’s POV

I’m having a bad day, it seemed like any normal morning and then Horror came to me crying. When I found out why he was crying I broke down too, as he had told me Nightmare committed suicide. My brother who had been supporting me is dead and I didn’t even have a chance to talk him out of it.

Nightmare had taken me and my three year old son into his care, allowing us to live with the Bad Sanses, who are nicer than they seem. It didn’t take long for me to start falling for Error and Nightmare supported our relationship, but now he’s gone. 

Now my mind is stuck on the past and how things used to be, how Nightmare saved me. How I was accepted as one of the team, a group more like a dysfunctional family than a group of killers working together.

I returned home to Palette after savaging for food in a different AU, my body collapsed as soon as I got within view of him. My pelvis aches and I smell of disgusting acts, as the only way to get food was to allow them to do what they pleased to me.

“Mommy! Are you okay? You got food,” Palette’s sentence trailed off as he looked hungrily at the food beside me.

“I’m fine, so go ahead and eat, you look quite hungry,” he went for the small loaf of bread and ate a quarter of it before pausing.

“Have some Mommy,” he offered me a piece of bread and I hesitantly took a bite, not wanting to take too much food from my son.

“Thanks Palette, but you need the rest,” he looked sad as I didn’t allow him to give me more food.

“But you need to eat too,” Palette started crying, for the first time this year and it hurt me to see him like that.

“I’ll be fine, as long as you’re eating and are okay,” he sobbed into my torn and tattered hoodie, that I haven’t cleaned in months.

“What is going on here, Dream? You seem a little worse for wear,” I groaned, looking up at a familiar face and Nightmare just reached out for my hand.

“Nightmare? I don’t want to talk about it,” Palette was still pressed against my hoodie and Nightmare could see his flowing tears.

“Who’s he? I haven’t seen him before,” Nightmare pointed to Palette and I kept him close to my body.

“His name is Palette, he’s my son,” I can tell my brother didn’t expect that to be my answer.

“You have a kid, with who? I don’t take you as the type to have a kid and then leave,” he is being a bit of a bug, but he might be able to help Palette.

“Ink, but he cheated,” Nightmare looked almost like he feels bad for me and I wish I could tell him I don’t want his pity, but my body looks like it went through a couple dozen beatings.

“Should I kill Ink? I mean I’m already going to take you and the kid back to my mansion for safety measures,” that would probably be safer than living out here.

“Don’t kill him, just give him a lesson he won’t forget,” Nightmare smirked at the idea.

“Alright, let’s go now,” he dragged the two of us through a portal and we appeared in a mansion, at least twice the size of the buildings in the towns I got food out of.

“We can seriously live here? It’s amazing,” Palette didn’t look up from where he cuddled into my hoodie and I’m carrying him now.

“Yeah, just don’t annoy anyone,” I nodded and walked towards the kitchen, desperate for food and water.

“Mommy, where are we? It’s really big and fancy,” Palette looked around, taking in his new surroundings.

“This place belongs to my brother and he said we can live here,” I felt so thankful to see Palette happy and in a place where he can live a normal ish childhood.

“You have a brother? Mommy are you sad? Hug? I’m giving a hug,” Palette hugged me and I just stood there, allowing him to hug me for the moment.

“I’m okay, don’t worry. It’s just been a long day, that’s all,” I saw Error walk into the kitchen and acted as if this was normal.

“Hello Dream, Nightmare told me you’re staying with us now,” I nodded, holding Palette close and hoping that Error doesn’t decide to hurt him.

“Yeah, we’re staying here. Please don’t hurt Palette,” he looked at me, confused as if he hadn’t even thought that.

“I wouldn’t, kids are actually kind of cute,” he likes kids? Didn’t expect that from a destroyer of worlds, but it’s reassuring.

“Thanks, I guess and um where are we going to be sleeping? Nightmare didn't really give a tour,” Error laughed at that, as he knows my brother better than I do now.

“Nightmare doesn’t do stuff like that, he makes someone else do it for him and as a heads up, don’t get in anyone's way,” I took the advice and kept it in mind.

“Okay, so who’s going to show us around? No one has approached as besides you since Nightmare walked away,” I hope he tells me, I would like to know who my child is going to be around.

“I’m showing you around, because everyone else is either out on missions or some shit like that,” it makes sense, but I feel like he just wanted to be around me and I like it.

“Oh, okay. Can you show us our room first? I’d like to know where we’re sleeping,” Error nodded, taking my hand and I picked Palette up with my other arm so he could keep up.

The room was simple, clearly made for guests and not permanent residents. It seemed unused and Error quickly moved on to show us the rest of the building, making the tour end not long after it began. He only showed us the rooms we’d need to know and then wandered off to do something, returning a while later to see how we were settling in.

After that several months of peace and quiet followed, only for me to start falling in love with Error. He was the only other person at that point besides my brother that cared for me and Palette, making it likely for me to fall for him.

Then a few months after I recognized my feelings for Error, he asked me out and then things went quickly. A year later we were expecting our first child, who we named Rem and love with all our souls.

Now here I am, brotherless and feeling guilty for not noticing what he was going through a second time. Horror is quite emotionally broken, but that’s because Nightmare recently agreed to have children with him and now it will never happen.

The worst part is that he seemed happy up until his death, then he took a full three sixty and killed himself from sadness. He and Horror got in a fight yesterday, but they made up or that’s what it seemed like. Nightmare probably kept feeling bad for saying rude stuff to his lover and took it as a reason to end his own life.

“Dreamy, it’s gonna be okay,” I’m still near the scene of his suicide and Error knows it’s breaking me.

“Error, I want my brother back,” he reached out to me and pulled me in for a hug.

“I know Dream, but you have to remember that he’s gone now and no matter how much we want to, we can’t bring him back,” I’m glad he’s not beating around the bush and just getting right to the truth of the situation.

“Error, I miss him so much already,” I cried out, sobbing into his shoulder and clinging onto him.

“Shh, it’s gonna be okay. Me and the kids are here for you,” Rem’s too young though and I don’t want to involve Palette.

“C-can we go to our r-room? I w-want to sleep,” he didn’t ask questions, Error just lifted me up and placed me in our bed.

“I’ll stay with you until you can fall asleep, I don’t want to leave you alone during a time like this,” so I cried and cried, until my throat was sore and my tears were drying up.

Many nights were spent with Error comforting me, while I senselessly cried and my own children started to comfort me too. I wish I could just be with my brother, but I also love my family and I don’t want to leave him alone. Maybe I should see how Horror’s holding up and try to work together with him to deal with this emotional trauma.

“Hey Horror,” he looked at me and I could see the marks of tears left on his face.

“D-Dream? What do you w-want? I want to b-be alone,” I sat down beside him on the bed and gave him a hug.

“I know how you’re feeling, he was my brother and I lost him. To you he was your lover,” Horror just sat there, crying and wiping his tears away right after.

Error crept in and sat beside me, while still giving his old friend some support and keeping me from backing out on helping both of us. Horror just took the support and cried to get out his feelings, it hurts to see someone my brother loved like this.

“You’ll be okay, you just need time,” Error reassured him from the other side of the bed we’re sitting on.

“Error’s right, so we’ll give you time and we want you to know that you can talk to us if you need anything,” Horror hugged both of us tightly and it’s clear that it was out of gratitude for our support.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Horror mumbled out, appreciating the support we’re giving him.

“No problem, we gotta stick together,” he smiled weakly at us and then we told him we’re heading to our room, so he could find us if he needs to.

Now in bed with Error I cuddled against my main support, the one who has kept me from going off the deep end this whole time. Now I know how truly amazing he is and I wish I had noticed earlier. At least I can take it in now and know I have it for future need.


	8. Day 8 Skype Sex

Error’s POV

I facetimed Dream, as always, he answered almost immediately. Right away, I noticed his clothes were torn, he probably just got in a fight with his brother or something. I’d be on Dream’s team, if Ink wasn’t an asshole and if the asshole understood balance.

“Hey Error, I just got home,” he smiled brightly at me. He seemed unaware of how hot he looks, and how badly torn his clothes are.

“Hey Dream, just wanted to chat,” he giggled and I felt my blush growing, silently wishing I was with him.

“Oh really, so what’s going on in your pants? Don’t think that’s just a chat,” I blushed when I realized that I had not only summoned my ectobody, but I was also hard.

“I-I, um I just am having a little problem,” he chuckled and it made this whole thing worse for me.

“Aw, to bad I can’t fix your little problem in person. Maybe I can show you something to help you though,” Dream isn’t gonna show me anything bad, right.

“Dream, shut up. This is embarrassing and I can just hang up,” he looked displeased with my answer.

“Come on Error, this could be fun,” that sounds suggestive and I kind of like it.

“I guess, just nothing too crazy,” he nodded and gave me a suggestive smirk.

“Don’t worry Erry~ this will be amazing,” I felt myself get harder at his words and got more flustered.

“Well you look really hot right now,” I felt my awkwardness kick in and tried to ignore it.

“Did you or did you not guess that I have a praise kink? ‘Cause that makes this really hot,” he has a praise kink? Didn’t think he’d have something like that, but you can’t judge a book by it’s cover.

“I-I didn’t know, but you look like you're enjoying yourself. So I can keep going, like how I’d love to see you wet for me,” I never said this sort of stuff before and it’s making me get into this sort of thing.

“You are good at praises, but I’d love to see your dick,” I froze, before hesitantly pulling my pants off and watched Dream drool at it.

“D-do you like it? Sorry it’s not very big,” he didn’t say anything and it made me self conscious.

“It’s so hot, I wish I could ride it and then suck it off,” h-he likes it? What do I do now?

“Um Dream, are you sure? It’s kind of small,” he looked at me like he could see all my insecurities.

“It’s perfect, now let me show you something,” what does he want me to see… oh my god.

“I-I um,” I felt myself get a nosebleed at the sight of Dream’s dripping pussy and large breasts.

“The show isn’t over, it’s actually just starting,” that’s when he plunged his fingers in and fingered himself for me.

“Y-you know that’s a massive turn on, right? Especially how you are so good at it,” he stuck his tongue out at me and reached out behind him, bringing a sex toy into sight.

“What if I use this? Will that make you hard too? It’d be great to see you jack off,” Dream without hesitation slipped the toy in and out, making his moans louder by the second.

“T-that is making me hard, but I-I’d like to see more of your breasts,” just after I asked Dream backed up from the screen a little and I could see his whole body, it made my hand instinctively reach down and start touching my dick.

“I-is this ahhhh~ enough for you? Mmmm~ I can try to show more,” Dream’s moans held me captive and I moved my hand faster, until I felt myself cum.

“D-Dreamy, I made a mess,” a splotch of cum was on my bed and Dream was still a moaning mess.

“Aaaahhhhh~ I’m close,” that when he came all over the toy and pulled it out, his whole body was still on display.

“I-I’m kind of tired now, I just need a shower,” Dream nodded and crawled closer to the screen, breasts bouncing a bit on the way.

“Alright, just make sure to text me later and remember that I want to do this in person some time,” I blushed at the thought of Dream bouncing on me and having our own kid.

“I’ll text you after my shower, well bye,” I got up and pulled my pants on, glad that we have soundproof walls.


	9. Day 9 Hugging

Dream’s POV

“Can’t you just leave me alone!? I’m my own person,” Ink once again is being rude and not letting me help anyone, he’s also being violent towards me.

“You can’t interfere with the AUs,” he yelled back at me, not letting me get in my reasoning and then he harshly smacked me across the face.

“You know what!? I’m leaving,” I stormed out and left Ink behind, just wanting to calm down.

I opened a portal and went to Outertale, something about the stars is just soothing. So I sat there swinging my legs over the edge and slowly calming down, but that just made me realize how horrible I feel about everything that happened between me and Ink.

“Didn’t think I’d see you here,” a glitchy voice spoke behind me and I turned around, small tears in my eye sockets.

“Oh, hey Error,” he sat down beside me and looked directly at me.

“Why are you crying? Something must be wrong,” Error has good intuition, maybe I’ll tell him about Ink.

“Ink yelled at me and then hit me, it didn’t do much damage, but it hurt my feelings that my friend could do that to me,” I started crying more than before and desperately tried to wipe away my tears.

“Come here,” he’s offering me a hug?

“Thank you Error,” I wrapped my arms around him and cried, he just held me until my tears dried up.

“How are you now? ‘Cause you seem better,” he’s so caring and I like how he doesn’t shove his opinion in my face.

“I feel a bit better, but I’d like to stay with you awhile longer,” Error just nodded and draped his arms around my body, holding me close.

We spent quite a bit of time just watching the stars and chatting occasionally, but enjoying the silence most of the time. I got to know more about Error and asked him if I could go to the Bad Sanses base with him, he said yes. I’m glad I’m no longer stuck with Ink and his manipulative ways, plus his habit of harming me was horrible and just another to enjoy living without.


	10. Day 10 Doggy Style

Error’s POV

I felt myself wanting Dream and got up to go see him, so he can relieve me of my problem. So I went to the Star Sanses base and slipped into Dream’s room, where he was reading a book. My footsteps got his attention and he looked over at me.

“What are you doing here? I thought you said we couldn’t go to each others bases,” he looked at me confused, before noticing my problem.

“I need you Dream,” a smile appeared on his face and he got up, I caught on to what he wanted to do when he gripped my pants and pulled them off.

“Very needy, but you have to wait,” he kissed me, while one of his hands stroked my erect dick.

“Please~ let me be done Dreamy,” he just deepened the kiss and started pumping my dick.

“You like that, don’t you? I’ll get the lube before this goes any further,” he walked to his bedside cabinet and opened a drawer, pulling some lube out.

“Why are you so slow? You know I’m needy,” I whined as Dream took the slowest steps he could back to me.

“Because you’re hot as hell when you want me and I don’t deliver,” he finally came over to me and gripped my dick, his hand covered in lube and pumped it.

“Ahhh~ Dream, fuck! More,” he kept going until I came all over his hand, then he pulled his own clothes off and bent over, his ass facing me.

“Now it’s your turn, fuck me hard Error,” he was on the floor, on his hands and knees, a male ectobody summoned.

“Alright~ but I won’t be gentle,” roughly I pushed into his ass and he just moaned at it, so I kept thrusting.

“Fuck~ you’re good at this,” Dream panted out, his tongue hanging out and then I reached down and started pumping his dick.

“You enjoying this Dreamy? Because you look a little horny,” he didn’t respond, all he did was moan louder and then he came on my hand.

It didn’t take much longer for me to cum in his ass and then pull out, holding Dream up from falling. The second I pulled out both his arms and legs gave out, clearly too exhausted from all the pleasure he just received.

“Error, I’m tired,” Dream mumbled and I picked him up, carrying him over to his bed.

“Good night Dreamy, see you later,” with that I left him alone in his bedroom, but he was already asleep.


	11. Day 11 Drawing Each Other

Dream’s POV

I just started taking art lessons and I decided to invite Error, who surprisingly agreed to come with me. He is my boyfriend, but he isn’t really the drawing type and I know he probably won’t enjoy this, so I’m really thankful he agreed to join me.

“Error come on, we have to go now,” I pulled him from his staring at a wall and dragged him to get dressed.

“Sorry Dream, I zoned out,” he quickly got dressed and then allowed me to drag him to the small art studio I was taking my art lessons in.

When we arrived at the art studio, the first thing we heard was that today was draw the person next to you day. Error and I were already planning to sit together so that meant we’d be drawing each other. The thought of trying to encompass Error’s amazing looks into a simple drawing is insane.

“I’ll try my Erry, but I’m not very good yet,” I mumbled, Error looking at me confused.

“This is just for fun, don’t worry about how nice it looks,” his reassurance gave me the boost I needed.

“Alright Erry,” I gave him a smile and he returned it, giving me more confidence.

So I took his hand again and dragged him to our seats, both of us sitting down. Error continued holding my hand after we sat down and when he noticed my breathing quicken, he softly squeezed my hand. He made sure that I was calm the whole time and before either of us knew it, time was up.

“Good job Dream,” I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed, both of us knowing we suck at drawing others.

“Don’t lie, we both fucked up,” that made him laugh more, as I only swear occasionally.

“Damn Dreamy, feeling in the curse word mode, aren’t you? Cute idiot,” I blush at the last part, but was going to bug him for using so much sarcasm.

“Don’t call me cute, I am um. I don’t know what I am,” he just smirked at me, saying silently that he was right about me being apparently cute.

“You know you’re cute, you just don’t like admitting it,” I really hate it when he’s right about stuff like this.

“Fine, I may be cute, but that’s not all I am,” he seems happy with that answer and I feel like it’s because he won.

“Well we should be going home, cutie,” I just playfully punched his shoulder, before taking his outstretched hand and practically dragging him home.


	12. Day 12 Fingering

Dream’s POV

I was sitting on my bed, roughly fingering myself when I heard the door creak open and I saw Error peak in. She looked caught off guard and her face lit up with blush, she went to leave when I got up and grabbed her hand, leading her over to my bed.

“Were you peeking on me? It’s okay, I’ll just continue the show for you,” it’s adorable how her face glows like a lightbulb. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to peak. I just heard noises and wanted to know what was making the sound,” so she came here because she heard my good time, cute.

“Aw, you’re so innocent, guess I’ll have to teach you some stuff,” she just blushes more and sits down.

I finished up on myself and Error was just sitting and watching, clearly not knowing what to do. When I came she looked down at the small mess that was made, her hands brushing near my entrance as she was mesmerized by the scene in front of her.

“Can I touch it?” I nodded and she slipped her fingers into my slick vagina, “that feels weird.”

“Aaahhhh~ Error slower,” she stopped, probably worried that she was hurting me, although I loved the feeling.

“I-I’m sorry,” I grabbed her and kissed her, Error seemed nervous, but kissed back anyway.

“It’s fine, I made that sound because I liked it~ you should continue,” she clearly didn’t expect, but her fingers slipped back in and started moving.

Error kept going for a while, until she felt me cum again and pulled her fingers out. I just pushed her down onto the bed and stripped her, so I could give her the same pleasure she gave me.

“Dream~ that feels weird,” Error was on her back, with her legs spread open wide and she was wet from the experience of fingering me.

“Well darling~ I promise to make it feel really good,” she nodded and moaned softly, her hands gripping the bed as she neared her orgasm.

“Dreamy aaaahhhhh~ it feels so good,” her cum spilled out and I leaned down to lick it up.

“Now for your clean up,” I whispered to her, just before plunging my tongue in and making her moan out again.

“Mmmm~ you’re really good at that, aaahhhh~ Dream,” her walls tightened around my tongue before she came a second time, her hand were gripping the bed sheets so hard that there were small rip marks.

“Let’s go take a shower and then go downstairs to get some food,” she only nodded and then I carried her to the bathroom.

It didn’t take long to clean her up and get the cum off my own body, the part that took the longest was finding some of my clothes that Error could borrow. Her body is smaller than mine, so I don’t have anything that doesn’t hang off her shoulders. Plus I kind of like seeing her naked body, sitting patiently on my bed and swinging her legs back and forth.

“Have you found anything yet? I’m getting a bit cold,” I guess one of my hoodies and some pajama pants will have to work.

“None of my clothes are your size, but you can borrow some of my clothes anyway,” Error nodded and I passed her the clothes, feeling slight disappointment in seeing her dressed.

We walked down to the kitchen, where we saw Nightmare standing with a look of what the fuck just happened, on his face. I continued walking forward, until Nightmare grabbed my wrist and didn’t let us keep walking.

“What was that sound coming from the direction of your room? It was weird,” I thought Nightmare would have already clued in, but I guess not.

“Error’s loud in bed,” he seemed to understand what that meant and he looked pissed.

“You two fucked!? Dream what the hell!? You are a fucking idiot,” his outburst was expected and funny to watch.

“Don’t worry, Error was bottom,” he shut up as soon as I said that and he almost seemed proud of me.

“I never saw you as a top, good job,” that was a one eighty in his mood, one minute mad and the next proud.

“Yeah, well we’ll be going now,” I grabbed Error’s hand and dragged her into the kitchen for some food.


	13. Day 13 Attempted Suicide

Dream’s POV

I’m laying on my bed, blood pouring down my arms and just hoping that I’ll bleed to death. Sadly I’m not that lucky, as the bleeding stopped after only a few minutes and made a mess on my bed.

It took all my strength to get up and go out of the house, just to hear people yelling at me, calling me a whore and other horrible names. They don’t know and don’t care that I never consented to what was happening to my body, plus I was too young to know that running away was my best option, it’s too late now.

Maybe I should visit my sister, she would likely want to say goodbye to me and has a high chance of trying to talk me out of it. She knows about my suicide attempts and will find my visit strange and will likely call some sort of suicide prevention number or something like that.

Too bad that I don’t want to be alive to the point that no one can talk me out of it now and I’m okay with it. Wish it could have been simpler, but I’m not lucky and I know this visit is a waste of time. Actually I won’t visit Nightmare, I don’t want to risk living another day in this hellhole of a world.

It took awhile to find the right place, although when I saw a bridge in the middle of the forest I knew it was perfect. The water was rushing by fast, fast enough to snap your neck if you’re unfortunate enough to fall in, you wouldn’t even have a chance to drown.

I approached the bridge and saw a girl humming and skipping across the bridge, clearly going for a walk. She had black hair pulled into a ponytail and a caramel like skin tone, she was absolutely beautiful. My mind almost got caught up on the girl, making me almost forget what I came there for.

Slowly I made my way closer to the edge and the weak breeze blew my blonde hair around my head, blocking my vision. Just as I let go of the railing, a hand held tightly onto mine and pulled me back to the railing.

“Why would you do that? People would miss you if you were to die,” the same voice I heard humming just a few minutes ago asked me, while her hand remained on mine.

“I don’t want to be here anymore, even if it upsets my sister. I can’t take it anymore, life is too hard for me,” I didn’t mean to start crying, it just happened and the girl helped me back to the other side of the railing, before hugging me.

“If you’re having so many problems, just trying to tell someone. I could even listen to you, if you want that is,” I don’t even know this girl’s name and yet she has made me feel better already.

“I guess I could tell you, but first I want to know your name,” she just looked at me and laughed, although I didn’t see a reason to laugh.

“Sorry I forgot to tell you, my name is Error. This is the third time I’ve forgotten to tell someone my name, last time was during a job interview and they called me stupid, but then hired me,” I guess I see why Error was laughing now, I’m even smiling at what she said.

“Well I guess I should start from the beginning, so when I was younger I was trusting of everyone, no matter how odd. One day however I trusted the wrong person and they raped me and a-after everyone started c-calling me horrible things,” I started to cry part way in and she just held me close to her body, allowing me to cover her jacket in tears.

“That’s horrible, but I’m guessing there is more to the story. You don’t have to tell me right away, we can take a little break,” so we sat down on the bridge and I cried against her, holding on like the lives of everyone depended on it.

Both of us jumped when my phone rang, quickly I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that Nightmare was calling me. So I answered the phone, worried that she’d go crazy if I didn’t.

“Dream where the hell are you!? We’re supposed to meet up every friday and I haven’t seen you or heard from you all day,” she screamed through the phone and made me flinch slightly.

“S-sorry, Night. I just went out for a walk and forgot,” I heard her sigh in disappointment, clearly upset that I worried her with my own forgetfulness.

“It’s fine, but I’ll see you tomorrow at your apartment at three pm. There will be no exceptions, because I was really worried about you,” Nightmare’s voice seemed to be full of worry and yet demands at the same time.

“Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye Night,” I just want to go back to talking to Error, she’s really nice.

“Bye Dream,” was all she said before hanging up and making my phone go silent.

“She’s loud and seemed to really care about you, also I just realized you didn’t tell me your name. Although I could hear that girl say it, Dream. It’s a cute name,” I blushed when she called my name cute, so I just stuck out my tongue in a childish protest.

“No, I’m not cute,” I didn’t mean to squeak, but my voice went completely kid like.

“Yes you are and on another note, who was that girl? I don’t think you mentioned her yet,” oh right, I didn’t tell her my sister’s name.

“That was my sister, I guess I forgot to tell you. Her name is Nightmare, but I just call her Night. She gets really worried about me, more than just about anyone else,” I leaned back into Error's chest, her arms wrapping around my waist.

“Okay, so do you want to continue telling me your problems? I don’t mind waiting longer, it’s just getting a little cold out,” she is right, it is quite cold out now and I want to stall talking about my issues.

“How about we go to my apartment and get something warm to drink? Then I might be ready to continue talking about it,” I really hope she agrees, she just might not want to.

“Sure, if that’s what it will take to make you feel more comfortable,” Error is just too nice, how is she even human?

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate you being so understanding,” we stood up before I hugged her again, just noticing the faint smell of coffee on her.

“It’s no problem, I like helping people and there’s something special about you,” something special about me? What could possibly be special about me?

“I don’t see what’s so special about me, but maybe you could help me see it too,” I took Error’s hand and we walked back into town and stopped by a coffee shop, before going to my apartment.

“Pretty nice place you have here,” why does she keep saying nice things about stuff involving me?

“Thanks,” I continued to lead her into my home and brought her over to the sofa in the small living room.

We sat down and drank our drinks, until I felt her drape her right arm over my shoulders and I tensed slightly. She noticed and pulled back, like she could tell that she made me uncomfortable. I like how considerate she is, it’s like she truly cares about me and isn’t tricking me to hurt me.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” she even apologized, what is she?

“It’s okay, um… I think I’m ready to tell you the rest now,” she seemed mildly curious and proud of me at the same time, “the bullying wasn’t the only thing that happened after I was raped. My parents went behind my sister’s back and would abuse me, treating me like less than human.”

“How could parents do that to their child? Parents are supposed to love their children and treat them like they matter,” Error for once seemed mad, but it wasn’t at me, it was at the ones who hurt me.

“They didn’t like me from the beginning, they favoured my sister. We were twins so they didn’t really want me anyway, I was just a tagalong and a mistake,” tears started pouring down my face and I wanted a hug from Error, which she obliged.

“I will keep you safe from people like that, no one deserves to be treated like that,” some part of me believes that Error will never let anyone hurt me again, but I don’t know how she’d do that.

“How? They won’t go away, I just have to live with it,” she looked sad when I said that, like I wasn't believing that she could do it.

“I’ll stay by your side and tell them to fuck off if they’re rude,” I mean that could work, btu that would mean she plans on being my friend and that could make people hate her too.

“So you’ll be my friend? I haven’t had any friends since I was seven, because you know what happened then,” she seemed caught off guard about me not growing up with friends.

“Of course I’ll be your friend, nobody should ever be alone,” I really like Error, she’s really nice, pretty and maybe even perfect.

“Thank you Error, this means a lot to me,” she just continued to hold me in the hug we started earlier and made me feel safe.

“Can I stay here tonight? So I don’t have to walk back to my apartment in the dark, plus I’d like to meet your sister,” I mean I do want her to stay with me, but I don’t want it to only be tonight that she stays over.

“Yeah you can stay, but I want cuddles,” Error laughed when I snuggled up against her chest and started drifting off to sleep.

The next morning came quickly and it startled me to wake up with Error cuddling me on the sofa. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail and was draped over the back of the sofa, quietly I got off her and got myself some cereal. It didn’t take long for her to wake up and join me, although I had to tell her where to find everything.

I learned more about Error while we waited for Nightmare to come over, like how she has an older sister and a younger brother. We also talked about our favourite shows, books and video games, talking about whatever really came to our minds.

“Hey Dream, I’m here,” I heard from the front door, quickly getting up to get the door and Error stayed on the sofa.

“Hey Night,” she clearly noticed my weird amount of enthusiasm and gave me a look that could only be described as odd.

“You are very happy today, what happened? It’s not that I mind it, it’s just weird for you,” of course she asked that.

“I made a friend, she’s really nice,” Error walked up behind me and waved at Nightmare.

“Hi, my name is Error. It’s nice to meet you,” Error greeted Nightmare in a very casual way and Nightmare seemed to accept her.

“I’m Nightmare, you’d better not hurt my sisters feelings ever or I will not hesitate to rip you apart and make sure your body is never found,” there is the overprotective Nightmare that I have gotten used to.

“Night, she’s nice. I really like being around her,” Nightmare is a little rough around the edges.

“It’s just a warning, don’t worry Dream,” I don’t believe her, she isn’t the type to just agree with me.

“Fine, let’s hang out now,” I dragged both of them back to the living room, where we chatted and Nightmare began to lower her guard to Error.

During our time together, I started feeling something towards Error and I couldn’t place my finger on it. Something about her makes me want to kiss her and cuddle with her all day, just staying near her makes me feel good.

Nightmare left me with Error after about two hours and that’s when I felt a pull towards her. So I decided to ask her about where she lives and if she’d like to live with me instead.

“So Error, do you want to possibly live with me? Just because I really like being around you and don’t really want you to leave,” I felt my cheeks burn with blush, although I’m not embarrassed.

“Sure Dream, I’d like to be here if you ever need me anyway,” she said yes, I get to live with Error.

“We could go get your stuff soon, then you can officially move in,” I nervously bit my lip and I felt her take my hands in hers.

“Of course Dream, we should go soon, before it’s too late into the night,” so we headed over to Error’s apartment and got her belongings, before calling a taxi to take us back and forth between the two places.

When we completely brought all her stuff over to my apartment, we started looking for places to put it. It took awhile but we put it all away and then started getting ready for bed, Error wanted a shower so she went to do that before bed.

We’re going to be sleeping in bed together and it’s going to be different, that’s the one thing I’m sure of. I’ve been sleeping by myself for my whole life and didn’t want to sleep near anyone after I was raped, but I want to be close to Error. I really hope that we’re always super close, because I think I might be falling in love with her and I feel like I’m in a chiche romance movie.

“Come here Error,” I called out to her when she got out of the shower and she came over and sat beside me.

“Hey Dream, so we’re sleeping in the same bed? Just making sure you’re comfortable with this,” Error likes making sure I’m comfortable with what she’s doing, which is nice, but also new to me.

“Yeah, come over here and cuddle with me,” she giggled slightly and snuggled up beside me, making me feel better somehow.

“Goodnight Dream,” she mumbled tiredly and wrapped her arms around me, holding me close to her chest.

“Goodnight Error,” that’s the last thing I said before the tiredness of night took over.


	14. Day 14 Sixty Nine

Error’s POV

Dream and I just got back from a date, although I feel like he’s a little horny. He’s literally sticking his hands in his pants and moaning, it’s kind of a turn on. Damn, why does Dream have to be so hot?

“Error, bed now,” I ran into our room, hoping he’ll be gentle on my poor vagina tonight.

“So what are we doing tonight? We did vanilla last time,” he smirked and shoved his dick in my face, I got the idea and started sucking.

“I want to taste you too,” we’re doing sixty nine tonight, this will be an unforgettable eat out.

My back was pressed against the bed and I was sucking Dream off, while Dream was licking my vagina. Suddenly I felt Dream bite at my sensitive ectoflesh, just beside my wet vagina. He kept doing that until he decided I was close enough to cuming, which he was right, I was about to cum.

I tasted his cum just before I released on his tongue, my hands moved him off me and I sat up to make it easier to swallow. Dream however wasn’t done and he went back to eating me out, which caught me off guard.

“Dream~ what are you doing? I aaahhh~ thought we were done for mmmm~ tonight,” he didn’t respond and just kept doing his own thing, until I came again.

“It was difficult to get a good taste when you first came, so I thought you wouldn’t mind me getting a good taste,” I’m in love with an idiot, but at least he’s good in bed.

“It’s fine, now give me cuddles,” I heard him chuckle to himself, before shoving me onto the bed and holding against his chest.

“Sleep well~ Erry,” I felt myself get hot and bothered by his voice, but he was already asleep.

“You asshole, you get me turned on again and then fall asleep,” I mumbled, too exhausted to complain too much, just falling asleep instead.


	15. Day 15 Teaching Each Other How To Do Something

Error’s POV

Dream has been helping me out a lot since we started dating, but I am getting a little annoyed that the only way I can repay his help is by fixing his clothes when they rip. So today I will teach him how to do it, then I can help him with other things and feel like I’m getting something done.

“Hey Dreamy, I’m gonna teach you how to sew,” he whipped around from where he was playing a game of solitaire on the sofa, cards falling to the floor and making a bit of a mess.

“You know I’m bad at learning new things, you better be ready for a lot of fails,” looks like this will be entertaining and I really hope Dream doesn’t stab himself with the sewing needle.

“Just don’t stab yourself and it will be a fun experience,” he gave me a sceptical look and got off the sofa.

“Alright, I think I’m ready to learn,” I reached out and hesitantly took Dream’s hand in mine, my haphephobia just barely kicking in thanks to Dream.

I brought him to my room that’s full of doll versions of everyone we know and some that I’ve seen only once. Dream hasn’t been in here as it’s my personal workspace, so he was looking around in awe at everything I’ve sewn.

“Let’s get started,” we sat at the beanbags in the corner of the room, as they are cozy seats for long sewing sessions.

“Okay,” Dream excitedly hugged me, as he loves learning new things, he just isn’t the best at it.

We spent hours just going over the basics and I eventually let Dream give it a try, after a lot of demonstration. He was doing pretty good, until I moved to grab something off to the side and he jumped. The needle went missing, somehow and he couldn’t continue sewing at the exact point.

“Dream, how did you even lose the needle? I’m amazed you managed to lose it, but how? It doesn’t make sense,” he just shrugged his shoulders and I let myself laugh at the situation.

“Why are you laughing?” he looked at me with a confused look and had his head tilted like a dog when it doesn’t understand something.

“It’s just amusing how you lost the needle,” he giggled a bit too, clearly thinking back to when he lost it moments ago.

“You’re right, it is pretty funny,” both of us laughed for a while before Dream tried again, this time I had already grabbed what I wanted before he started and I was sewing another doll.

He actually did a good job at making the small pillow and seemed quite proud of himself when he held it up to me. It was cute how he smiled at me and the way he was sitting flopped onto the beanbag chair.

“Are you ready for bed? I’m getting a bit tired,” I hope Dream’s tired too, because I want to go to bed soon.

“Yeah, we can even try out the pillow tonight,” I love his enthusiasm, it really brightens up my life.

“Then let’s go,” I took his hand again and I felt him kiss my cheek, making both of us blush slightly.

“Lead the way Erry,” he let me walk side by side with him to our room, instead of how he usually drags me along because I’m kinda slow.

“This was a fun day Dream, maybe we can do it again,” he nodded and we sat down on our bed, wrapping our arms around each other.

“I love you Error,” Dream mumbled as he cuddled up in the blankets and I know that he says this every night before we go to sleep.

“I love too Dream, you adorable sleepy head,” I saw a small smile form on his face and knew he was on the edge of sleep.

It didn’t take long for me to drift off to sleep like Dream, not paying attention to the way the wind outside howled with the beginning of a storm. Letting myself be taken into a realm run by Dream and his brother, who rarely gives people nightmares. With those thoughts in my head I completely surrendered to sleep and let Dream have complete control over the things in my head for a few hours.


	16. Day 16 In a Public Place

Dream’s POV

Me and Error just went out for coffee, both of us ordering. We waited until our drinks came, once the girl returned with them we drank them. Both of us got some on our faces and went into the bathroom to clean it off, but seeing as we’re alone I made a move.

“Hey Erry~ want to have some fun? I doubt anyone will walk in if I lock the door,” I reached over and clicked the lock into place, I could see the way Error looked at me nervously.

“But someone could hear and locking a public room isn’t good, can’t we wait until we’re home,” I sighed and walked closer to Error, my hands slipping into his pants.

“I don’t care, I want to have sex with you now,” he gripped my sweater when I rubbed his pelvis, trying to get him to summon something and I hope it’s the female body.

“Dream~ fine,” he gave me his female ectobody and I pushed my fingers in immediately, making him let out a small moan.

“See, this will be fun,” my fingers picked up the pace, as I pushed Error up against the wall and used one of my hands to pull his pants off.

“Hurry up~ ahhh~ I want to go home,” I obliged his request and summoned my male ectobdy, pulling my fingers out and teasing his entrance with my clothed dick.

“You’re looking a little horny~ guess I have to fix that,” slowly I pulled my pants off and pushed into Error, earning louder moans than before.

“Aaahhhh~ shit, fuck me faster Dream~ I want to cum,” I got him down on the floor and started pounding into him, making his moans become louder and more frequient.

“Mhm~ you’re so tight Erry~ making me get closer,” his hands pressed into the floor beneath him and his hips bucked, moving more in sync with each other.

“I-I’m about to aaaahhh~ mmm~ fuck,” I felt Error get tighter, before he came and brought me to my own orgasm.

“You were really tight at the end,” I mumbled, pulling out of Error and helping him back into his clothes.

“If anyone one heard that, I will make your death slow and painful,” I hope that the bathroom walls are soundproof, because I can tell Error means it.

We walked out and nobody even seemed to notice us, Error seems happy that no one knows about what we just did. So we walked home and about half way home Error asked me to carry him, so I lifted him to my arms and continued. By the time we got home Error had already fallen asleep in my arms and I didn’t have the guts to wake him up, so I laid him on our bed.

“Sleep well Erry,” he snuggled into the blankets, while I went to have a shower.


	17. Day 17 Washing Something

Dream’s POV

I’m doing the dishes, while Error is drying them and it’s quite boring, so I’m gonna do something to make it more exciting. When I reached for a bowl, I filled it with water and then splashed Error, making him jump. Then he grabbed a bowl as well, ready for a water battle.

“You think you can get away with splashing me? Think again Dreamy,” water was flung at me and it soaked through my clothes in seconds.

“I will be victorious,” I splashed more water at Error and then he tackled me, both of us, along with the whole kitchen, were covered in water.

“Nope, I’m the only winner here,” I reached out and tickled him, making him start laughing and wildly trying to swat me away.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause you seem to be losing,” he eventually got out from under me and finally saw the mess we made.

“Holy shit, we made a huge mess! We need to clean this up before it soaks into the house,” Errror started using his strings to get towels from the bathroom and handed me a few to help dry things up.

“Error, it’s gonna be okay,” he looked at me and calmed down, but he was still cleaning up quite fast.

“I just don’t like mess, sorry for getting so worked up,” I went over and hugged him, holding him close to my body.

“It’s fine, now hug,” he turned around and hugged me back, before getting me back to work on drying up our mess.

It took half an hour to clean up all the water, but we managed to dry it all up. Error however said we have to finish cleaning the dishes before getting into dry clothes ourselves, which is annoying. I’m cold and want to wrap myself in warm blankets, not do the dishes.

“Okay we’re done now, let’s go have a warm bath,” does he mean together?

“Together or each of us separately? ‘Cause I can't really tell what you mean,” he smirked and pulled me upstairs with him, bringing me into the bathroom.

“We’re bathing together,” blush covered my face and I didn’t know what to do while Error filled the bath with warm water.

“E-Error, um can you not look while I take off my clothes, I’m embarrassed about showing it off. That’s why I’m always wearing as much clothes as possible, so no one can see me,

“It’s okay Dream, I won’t look,” he turned around and slipped my clothes onto the floor, then I got into the bubbly bath water.

“Okay I’m in, you can look again,” Error turned around and smiled at me, making me feel really happy that I’m with him.

“Now you can’t stare, because I didn’t,” I looked away as Error stripped, I can only imagine how he looked with his clothes on.

“You in yet? It’s boring staring at the wall,” I felt his hand brush my shoulder and I looked at him, where he was sitting in the bathtub.

“I am Dream. You know I can see your shoulders, right? I do want to know where you got those scars, but I won’t push you,” I slid further into the bubbles, trying to hide myself even more.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I mumbled into the bubbles, getting some in my mouth and needing to spit them out.

“It’s okay, just don’t eat the bubbles,” I laughed at what he said, poking my head up a bit more and getting closer to Error.

“Can I sit next to you? I don’t mind staying where I am though,” he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, the bubbles parting behind me as I moved.

“Of course you can, I would never say that I don’t want to be near you. You’re opening up and I’ll let you do what you need to, to get comfortable to tell me more anout yourself,” Error’s really good at supporting me, probably because I helped him get over his haphephobia and now he’s repaying the favour.

“Thanks Error, I needed this,” I leaned against his chest and felt myself getting tired, the sound of the bubbles moving when either of us move even a milimeter putting me to sleep.

Error’s POV

Dream just fell asleep in my arms and I don’t know what to do, I know I need to get out and so does Dream. However I don’t want to upset Dream by looking at his body without his permission, as he would probably not forgive me.

“Dream, you got to wake up,” I shook him slightly and he didn’t react, so I shook him a little more and he woke up slightly.

“What’s going on? I’m tired,” he sounds like he’s about to fall back asleep any minute now.

“You have to get up and dry yourself off, I know you already said you don’t want me looking at your body so you have to do it yourself,” he just snuggled closer to me, clearly exhausted.

“You can do it, just don’t inspect my body,” he mumbled, falling asleep again and making me do all the hard work.

Slowly I lifted him out of the bath and laid him on the bath mat, his small body curling up. I grabbed his towel and wrapped him up, so I would have less of him to look at and started to pat the towel against his body to soak up the water. 

Carefully, after I finished drying him off I carried him our room. I had dried myself off as well, so neither of was dripping water on the floor. Dream was still wrapped in his towel, because I want to put his pajamas on without looking at the more private parts of him.

Once in our room I laid Dream on the bed, before looking through the drawers for his clothes. Quite quickly I found a yellow sweater and black sweatpants, so I slipped them onto Dream’s body without looking at any other part of him other than his feet and arms. Both were covered in scars and looked like they had been severely damaged mulitiple times.

Instead of looking if he had any more scars like those, I went and found my own clothes and got dressed. When I was done I headed downstairs to put the dishes away, as we had left them damp and they should be dry now. They were dry so I put them in the cabinets and then went to find something to eat.

I made myself a sandwich and ate it, before I heard something from upstairs and headed up to see. It was just Dream waking up and rolling over in bed to try and fall asleep again. He noticed me and made a grabbing motion with his hands, as a way of saying he wants me to come cuddle with him.

“Fine, I’m coming to cuddle, sleepyhead,” he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down onto the bed.

“Don’t leave me alone, I want you to stay,” Dream quietly mumbled against my chest and I felt bad for leaving him alone.

“I won’t leave you alone again, so you can go back to sleep,” he nodded and I felt my shirt get damp with some tears.

“Thank you Error, night,” he then fell back asleep and I held him tightly, not wanting to make him feel like I left.

“Sleep well Dream,” I rubbed his back and let myself fall asleep to the rhythm of how I was rubbing his back.


	18. Day 18 Morning Lazy Sex

Dream’s POV

Slowly I rolled over, waking up and seeing Error snuggled into the blankets beside me. His head just barely poked out, but I know after last night that he’s not wearing anything. Softly I kissed his forehead and he woke up, groaning as he moved.

“Morning Erry,” he just cuddled up to my chest and I could feel his ectoflesh against my own, as both of us forgot to unsummon last night.

“I’m tired,” he mumbled, when I felt him near my ectodick.

“Erry do you want another round? I promise to be gentle, because I’m kind of tired as well,” he rolled over and looked me in the eyelights.

“Fine,” I leaned over and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I went to kissing his neck next, slowly making my way down his body. He didn’t complain as I got closer to his vagina and started licking at it, instead he let out small moans. Error grabbed my head and pushed it closer, not using much energy as he’s still tired.

“Erry I want to do something else,” I mumbled against his vagina, but he let me move away.

“Get it over with, I want to go back to sleep,” I laughed slightly and he just looked away, an annoyed look on his face.

“Alright, I’ll go faster sleepyhead,” he just groaned and I slowly pushed into his entrance, taking advantage of him still being wet from everything we did last night and my slight eat out on him just now.

Once I was in him I moved in and out slowly at first, giving my thrusts a little more speed as Error’s moans got louder. This is one of many reasons why I’m glad it’s just the two of us living together, explaining to anyone else about our sex life would be awkward. 

It didn’t take long for Error to cum and I was just moments after, filling him to the brim. He let out a loud moan, before I pulled out and flopped down beside him, his arms pulling me into a hug. Knowing I can’t get away from his cuddles, I let myself give into my tiredness.

“Sleep well, idiot,” I heard Error mumble, making me chuckle as I fell asleep.


	19. Day 19 Spoiling One an Other

Error’s POV

I remember that Dream’s been asking for a small purple plushie of an octopus, which I think is because he misses Nightmare. Nightmare recently got an apartment with Horror and nobody has been allowed to visit, so Dream’s been missing his brother. 

So I made one for him and I’m gonna give it to him today, I just hope he likes it. Quietly I slipped into his room and found him cuddling a pillow, holding onto it as tightly as he holds me at night time.

“Hey Dream,” he looked over at me, small tears in his eye sockets.

“Erry, can I have some cuddles? I really want cuddles,” I nodded and he sat there while I walked over to him, sitting beside him on the bed.

“But first I made something for you,” he looked confused about what I could have made him, until I passed it to him and he squeezed me in a tight hug.

“Thank you so much,” he held onto me tightly, not showing any signs of letting go.

“I saw how much you wanted that stuffed animal when we went out the other day, so I decided to make a version of it for you. I wanted to cheer you up, because you’ve seemed pretty down since Nightmare moved in with Horror,” he nodded and cuddled into my chest, looking for more affection.

“Can we go get ice cream later? I do want cuddles right now,” I held onto his small body and smiled down at him.

“Sure, we can get ice cream later. Just make sure you get a flavour you actually like this time,” he giggled slightly, remembering when we had to go back that one time, because he got a flavour he disliked.

“Okay, now cuddles,” Dream pushed me down onto the bed and curled up on my chest, holding on tightly to me.

After a few hours Dream was done with his cuddles and the mini nap he took, because I saw him fall asleep at one point. He seemed happier than he’s been recently, so I decided that was a good thing. 

“Ready to go for ice cream?” I saw Dream’s face light up from my question and knew before he even said it, that it was a yes.

“Of course I’m ready, let’s go,” he basically dragged me out of the house and to the ice cream shop that we always go to.

“I’ll have a chocolate ice cream,” I ordered my ice cream while Dream stared at the list of flavours.

“I’ll go with cookie dough,” Dream finally chose his ice cream and the lady running the shop served us our ice cream.

“That will be eight-ninty-five,” the lady told us and I handed her the money, just so me and Dream could go sit down at a nearby bench.

“This is really yummy,” Dream told me between bites or licks as he was licking his ice cream.

“Yeah, mine is too,” I smiled at Dream, who stuck his tongue out at me and it had a bit of ice cream on it.

“Can I have a bite of yours? You can try a bite of mine too,” I nodded and he took a small bite, before reacting to biting into cold ice cream, instead of licking it.

“Alright my turn,” he held his ice cream out for me and I licked the side of it. It wasn’t half bad, but I prefer my chocolate ice cream.

We spent the next few minutes eating our ice cream, before we started walking home. Dream was happily skipping along, while holding my hand. It was really peaceful, especially when he slowed down so I could catch up to his fast walking pace.

When we got home Dream dove onto the sofa and the pillows flew off, making a mess on the floor. Dream however had wrapped himself in a blanket and was curled up in a ball. His head was the only thing sticking out of the ball of blankets and it was fucking adorable.

“More cuddles and a movie,” I laughed at how ridiculous he looked while saying that.

“Okay, just let me set it up,” he nodded as I walked over to the TV and hooked it up to my phone.

After a bit of searching I found a movie that both of us should enjoy, it was a romantic comedy. I clicked play and laid down beside Dream, pulling his blanket buddle into my lap. Making him whine from being unable to touch me while he’s inside the blanket.

“Error I want cuddles, not to just sit on your lap,” he complained about half way through the movie.

“Okay,” quickly I pulled the blanket off Dream and dropped it on the floor, although I hadn’t realized that Dream had taken off his sweater while he was inside the buddle and he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Error stop staring,” Dream yelled, looking for his sweater, while I sat there blushing at his half naked body.

“S-sorry,” I looked away but the embarrassing image stayed in my mind, making it hard to focus on anything.

“I found it,” Dream cheered, pulling his sweater back on and looking at me, especially my bright yellow blush.

“Dream never not be wearing something without warning me again, it’s really embarrassing,” he stuck his tongue out at me and then giggled slightly.

“Sorry Error, I didn’t think you would strip me naked without warning,” he was using a lot of sarcasm and I let my eyelights wander to his now covered chest.  
“Let’s just finish watching the movie,” we continued watching the movie in silence and then we headed to bed together.

Once I was asleep I had a dream and it was one of the embarrassing awkward ones. My mind kept hoping Dream wouldn't decide to check if I was having good dreams or not tonight.

*In The Dream*

Dream is pinned to the bed under me and is begging me to fuck him, his clothes are off as well. I bent down and kissed his neck, eventually moving down to his ribs. His moans made me go wild and finally pound into him, making him even louder.

“Error, it’s time to wake up and have a real good time,” Dream whispered against my neck, softly biting down.

*Back To Reality*

“Oh fuck that dream was crazy,” I mumbled, trying to wrap my mind around it.

“So Error, you were having naughty dreams about me. Only thing I think you got wrong was me being bottom,” roughly Dream pinned me to the bed and started striping me, leaving me naked quickly.

“Dream, what are you doing? You always act like a bottom, it doesn’t make sense,” I tried to wrap my head around Dream being a top and just couldn’t.

“Did you really think I was that innocent? I watch people's dreams and a lot of them are very messed up, plus I just like acting childish because it makes me feel like things aren’t my responsibility,” I heard Dream sigh and get off me, making me kind of disappointed.

“Sorry for assuming, but are you okay? You seem down now,” he snuggled against my chest and used his magic to put my clothes back on.

“I just wish my life wasn’t so hard, because it’s really stressing me out,” I hugged him as he rested the top half of his body on my chest.

“You can always take a break, if it’s really taking that much of a toll on you,” I felt him nod and then start crying.

“T-thank you Error,” he quietly cried against my chest, until I felt his body go limp with sleep.

“We’ll do this another day, when you aren’t having an emotional breakdown,” I laughed quietly, thinking about how Dream is somehow a top.


	20. Day 20 Kinks

Error’s POV

So today I found out Dream is a sadist, making him even more perfect for me, as I am a masochist. Both of us already know Dream is a top too, so him being a sadist just goes for my own kinks better.

“Hey Error, I want to try something,” Dream called from our bedroom and I got up from the sofa to see what he wants.

“What is it Dream? Holy shit,” I walked into our room and saw different things scattered around, Dream clearly wants to test how far I can go.

“I want to see how much you enjoy being fucked painfully,” I blushed thinking about Dream mericlessly fucking me and felt my female ectobody summon.

“I’m willing, so get started,” Dream shoved me onto the bed and started making out with me, biting my tongue harshly.

“Your blood is sweet,” he mumbled as he undressed me and pulled out some rope, which he used to tie my hands above my head.

“Didn’t know you were that kinky, but I’m into it,” Dream smirked down at me, pulling out a whip.

Quickly he brought it down over my vagina, making me cry out in pleasure and pain. Dream whipped harder and I could see the bulge in his pants, making me want him even more. He then pulled out a small knife and dragged it across the inside of my thighs, making me get wetter than I was when we started.

“You’re my kinky little slut and now I’m gonna punish you for how much you enjoy how I’m treating you, little masochist,” I could feel myself getting wetter as he insulted me and talked about further pain he would inflict on me.

“Treat me like the horny little slut I am, but remember I’m only your slut,” I saw Dream get harder at my words, enjoying how into this I am.

“Okay, but you asked for this,” the knife cut the inside folds of my vagina and then moved up to making my clit bleed, my blood mixed with my sexual discharge and I loved how it stung.

“More~ it feels amazing Dreamy,” he chuckled and cut me again, making more of a mess on our bed.

“How about something new,” he pulled his pants down and shoved himself into me without warning, making the pain increase tenfold.

“Aaaahhhh, it hurts. Wait, stop, too much. I need a minute,” Dream inflicted too much pain and my body started to process it as pain and not pleasure.

“Oh crap, are you okay Error? I’ll stop,” Dream’s face changed to one of concern and he pulled out, leaving my vagina alone.

“I-it’s okay, just slow down with this part,” he seemed to hesitate, before getting near my vagina again and waiting for me to give him a signal to enter.

“Just tell me when, I can wait,” it took a few minutes for the pain to die down and become manageable again.

“Okay, you can enter again,” I felt Dream stretch my walls again and moved my hips against him, making both of us moan.

“Fuck you’re tighter than when I entered you earlier,” Dream groaned, before slowly thrusting and making me wish I could grip my hands on the bed.

“Dream go as fast and hard on me as possible, I’m ready,” I could see an unsure look flash across his face and then disappear when he started increasing pace.

I could hear the springs in the bed squeak as Dream thrusted into me and made me bounce on the bed slightly. He then out of nowhere came in me, filling me to the brim with his cum and then harshly pulling out when I came moments later.

“Fuck, Error that felt great,” Dream mumbled, collasping beside me and undoing the rope around my wrists.

“I can’t feel my legs and I doubt I’ll be able to walk anytime soon, which is bad because we promised to go to Nightmare’s party tomorrow night,” I heard an awkward laugh and saw Dream look away from me.

“I’ll just carry you,” blush exploded across my face and I pushed Dream off the bed in frustration.

“No, shut up,” I heard him groan in pain from hitting the floor naked and probably landing on his dick.

“Error, that hurt. You didn’t have to push me off the bed,” Dream whined and watched as I sat up, my face twisting in discomfort.

“You fucked me so hard my legs are numb, you’ll survive,” I retorted, making him just roll his eyelights.

Dream just got back on the bed and cuddled me, both of us going to sleep. When we woke up it was to Nightmare calling us, which is shitty as I can’t move without pain shooting through my body.

“Hey Night, what’s up? I’m tired so make it quick,” Dream mumbled, putting the phone on speaker phone.

“Just making sure you and Error will be at the party, remember it starts in two hours,” two hours!? I won’t be able to walk by then, damn it.

“Nightmare, Dream fucked me so hard that I can’t walk. So I don’t know if I’ll show up,” I could hear laughing on the other side of the phone and flopped backwards onto the bed.

“Damn Dream, you knew the party was today so you shouldn’t have fucked the ability to walk away from Error,” I could hear Nightmare laughing the whole time he talked.

“Shut the fuck up! You stupid octopus,” I yelled, extremly frustrated.

“You know what, fuck him up a bit more and then bring him to the party in his undergarmets,” no, I don’t want to.

“Come on Night, he’s already too sore to move. I think he’ll be embarrassed enough if I bring him,” at least Dream is being half reasonable, but I still don’t want to go.

“Fine, but he had better be humiliated,” Nightmare is a jerk, especially to me because I’m dating his brother.

“Okay, see you later,” Dream hung up before he could say anything.

“Please let me get cleaned up if you’re forcing me to go,” I felt Dream lift me up and take me to the bathroom, where he cleaned my body off.

“Error, why hasn’t your ectobody disappeared yet? Unless,” Dream cut himself off and looked at me, while I looked away.

“I can’t unsummon it, so guess you're gonna be a dad,” Dream looked shocked, but then he hugged me and kissed me harshly.

“I’m glad that we’re going to be parents,” he didn’t stop smiling the whole time, clearly excited to have a kid.

“Yeah, it will be nice to have our own baby,” I couldn’t stop myself from smiling as well, thinking about how much one night changed our lives.

“Well, let’s get dressed and ready to go to the party,” I let Dream dry me off and get me some new clothes to wear.

I ended up in some dark grey sweatpants and a red long sleeve shirt, with my favourite black hoodie on top. Dream however went with tight black pants and a yellow long sleeve shirt, which looked hella hot on him.

“Dream, put me down,” I complained as we got to the doors of Nightmare’s mansion.

“Nope, Nightmare did want to embarrass you and that’s what I’m doing,” as he opened the doors with his foot, I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

“Damn Dream, did you wreck Error before bringing him here? He’s quite clingy to you,” Ink commented, making others turn in our direction and start making fun of me.

“Dream, I want to go home,” I was slightly muffled by his shirt, but I know he noticed.

“We can’t leave yet, but we can sit somewhere with less people,” I nodded at the idea of getting away from everyone else.

Dream took me into one of the bathrooms and held me close, knowing I was upset over the people at the party teasing me. His mouth gently met mine and we kissed softly, making me get slightly distracted. It didn’t take long for Dream to make his mouth the only thing on my mind.

“Stop, we aren’t fucking in a bathroom at Nightmare’s mansion,” Dream looked a bit disappointed, but understood.

“Okay, let’s head back to the party,” we reentered the room and nobody noticed us, which made me feel better.

Throughout the party we talked to a few people, but mostly kept to ourselves and talked about how neither of us knows how to care for a baby. Although Dream reassured me that we’ll figure it out when the child is born.


	21. Day 21 Buying Flowers For The Other

Error’s POV

Me and Dream are going on a date later tonight so I want to buy him some flowers, as it’s really romantic to give a date flowers. I decided to get yarrow, as it means everlasting love and that is what I want to have with Dream. Plus I have the ring for when I propose to him tonight, which I hope is as romantic as I want it to be.

When I met up with him at the movies, which is where our date night begins, I handed him the flowers. Dream kissed me softly for the gift of the flowers and I hope he reacts in a similar way when I propose to him.

“Thanks for the flowers Erry,” his smile caused me to smile even more than I already was.

“No problem, now let’s go see that movie,” I let Dream pick out the movie, so he might be a little more likely to say yes when the time comes.

He led me towards a romantic movie and I felt glad that I let him choose, as I would have gone with a horror movie. The movie was three hours long, but it was quite enjoyable. Dream was fanboying the whole time and that was really cute, especially he would start muttering to himself what the characters should and should not be doing.

“So where are we going to eat? You only told me about the movie,” Dream tilted his head in confusion and gave me an adorable look of what.

“It’s a picnic at one of my favourite spots,” I opened a portal to a space rock in Outertale, where everything for the picnic was being held down with magic.

“The view is so pretty,” Dream spoke with awe in his voice and his eyelights were the shape of stars.

“But you're prettier,” I saw the way Dream’s face lit up with blush at my comment, not used to being the one reciveing compliments.

“T-thanks Error,” his small stutter was adding to his adorableness and he was twiddling his thumbs, probably out of not knowing how to respond to the compliment.

“Anyway let’s eat,” Dream smiled at me, his nervousness going away and being completely forgotten about.

“Yeah,” we both dug into our food and I could tell Dream liked what I had brought.

After we were done we talked for a while and I felt that we were getting closer to the perfect time to propose. Finally I noticed Dream yawn and knew he’d want to go home soon, so I decided to ask at that moment.

“Hey Dream can you close your eyes? I have a surprise for you,” he looked confused, but closed them anyway.

“Alright, I did it,” he told me and I pulled the ring out, going down on one knee.

“You can open your eyes,” I told him, seeing shock spread across his face, “will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course I will,” he kissed me roughly and I almost fell against the picnic blanket.

Softly I slid the ring on his finger, right after he pulled out of the kiss and he stared at it with a smile. Dream seems so happy right now, nothing could ruin this moment, except when we tell Nightmare we’re getting married. He’s gonna try to kill me, I’m almost certain about it.

“Let’s head home, tomorrow or the day after we can begin our wedding planning,” I saw Dream smile at that and I leaned over to give him another kiss.

“Yeah, I am getting tired,” Dream hugged me and then I realized that he wanted me to carry him, so I lifted him into my arms and walked through a portal to our bedroom.

Gently I laid him on our bed and went to find pajamas for both of us, his head peaked over the blankets. Dream’s gaze held mine while I walked towards him and dumped his pajamas on his head, making him laugh. He was quite tired though, because just a few minutes after he changed his clothes, he was sound asleep.

Tiredly, yet happily, I hugged Dream to my chest and thought about how cute he’d look on our wedding day. Also will he wear a dress or will both of us wear tuxedos? These are things we’ll have to talk over, but that’s for another day.


	22. Day 22 On The Desk

Dream’s POV

I walked into Error’s mini office that he has in the house, where people order their dolls to be sewn. He looked bored as he typed to someone that their doll would be done soon and that he did have other dolls to sew as well.

“Hey Error,” I walked over to him and hugged him, feeling the way he leaned back into my hug.

“I’m gonna take a break soon Dream, but I need to finish sending this last email,” he looked so sad, because I know he misses relaxing with me and wants to.

“Are you hungry? Because you look like you could use a snack break right now,” he blushed as I got in front of his computer, but didn’t complain.

“A bit, I could use a snack. Just need to move some stuff off my desk,” quickly he removed his computer and papers from the desk, lifting me onto it.

“Just don’t rip my panties again, I don’t want to go out and shop for a new pair,” he laughed, he knows I only wear female undergarments when I want him to do dirty stuff with me.

“Fine, my little lesbian lover,” he gave me that nickname a while ago, when he found out I like lesbian sex more than the usual girl and boy sex.

“Just hurry up, we don’t have all day. Plus you must be getting hungry,” he grinned as he pulled my pants and panties off, leaving my vagina sitting on his desk and making it moist.

“Alright, if you’re that eager,” Error didn’t hesitate to plung his tongue in and start eating me out.

“Error~ aaaahhh~ you’ve gotten good, mmmm~ with your tongue,” I felt the vibrations from him laughing against my vagina.

Slowly I felt a knot build in my stomach and I came in Error’s mouth, he swallowed it easily. He gently lifted me off the table and into his arms, just so he could kiss me and fill my mouth with the taste of my own cum.

“You know you tasted really good today, right? You’re like a little snack,” I giggled weakly and curled up against his chest as he sat in his spinning chair, my cum got on his leg a bit.

“I want to cuddle now,” he laughed at me and held me close, while finding his computer and wiping the desk off with some tissues.

“Just let me finish up my work for today and then we can cuddle for the rest of the night,” I knew he needed to finish his work so I sat there in silence, just enjoying Error’s company.


	23. Day 23 Being Old Together

Dream’s POV

Today marks the twenty five year anniversary of the beginning of the balance and the day that everyone let me and Error start dating. Rem is swinging her legs back and forth while waiting for her cousin so she can babysit her, as the child of Nightmare and Horror is insane.

“Hey, why do you guys have a gloomy look? You two are usually really cheery,” Rem asked me and Error, which made us realize how we’re acting.

“Oh, sorry Rem, it’s just something that happened a long time ago on this day,” she looked questioningly at me and I knew she wanted to know more.

“Can you tell me? I’d love to know,” she still has her childlike personality and a curiosity that never fails.

“Okay, but be prepared for the dark past we lived through,” Rem nodded like a bobble head and I began to tell her the tale, “me and Error used to be on opposite sides, fighting for much different goals.”

“You guys fought each other!? I don’t see a reason why you would have to fight,” she held an innocence that both Error and I have lost.

“Yes, he was keeping the balance between creativity and destruction, while I held the balance between positivity and negativity. We had the hardest jobs, keeping a balance that was being opposed by stronger forces and I feel bad for ever getting in Error’s way of destruction,” Rem appeared ever more confused than before, as she grew up in an era of peace.

“What Dream is saying is that we were enemies, he wanted to protect the innocent souls that had to die, while I had to end their lives to keep my own balance,” Rem looked sad at hearing about people dying.

“I don’t like that people have to die,” she scrunched her face up and I noticed small tears start falling.

“Shhh, it’s okay Rem, you’re okay. You know it’s natural and you also know that just because someone is dead, it doesn’t mean that they’re truly gone, as they remain in your memories,” I held Rem against my chest and felt her tears, she lost her best friend about a year ago and is still holding onto that pain.

“It's not fair that people just leave forever, without even a goodbye,” she kept crying and Error came over to help calm her down, but it didn’t work.

“Wow you guys are depressing,” I heard Nightmare mumbled from the entrance of the house, Autumn happily bouncing from one foot to the other.

“Sorry, Rem’s having a bit of a breakdown,” I saw Nightmare nod as Autumn ran past me and hugged Rem, the small eight year old could see how upset she was.

“Rem don’t be sad, we’re supposed to play together today,” Rem buried her face in the small child’s shoulder and bawled, making me wish my daughter would calm down.

“Let’s leave them to sort this out, plus we can hang out a bit,” I nodded, going with Error to our room and laying on the bed.

“Here’s your book,” Error handed me the book and he started sewing a doll that I can’t make out yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumn is my own personal Ship Child For Horror and Nightmare


	24. Day 24 Shy

Dream’s POV

Error and I are going to have sex for the first time together and I’m really nervous, even though he promised to be gentle with me. I’ve had bad experiences with sex in the past and it’s still impacting me now, as I want to give Error all of me, but I’m scared to because of the past.

“Dream, we don’t have to do this,” I heard Error tell me from where he’s sitting on the sofa, but I promised I would tonight.

“I-I’ll be fine, I trust you,” he looked at me, but I felt like he was looking through me instead and I know he knows my insecurities.

“You’re clearly scared, look at how you’re shaking,” I saw my shaking hands and tried to stop them from shaking so much.

“It’s fine, I want to be able to completely give myself to you,” he sighed and I feel like he’s given up on trying to tell me that I don’t seem ready.

“Alright, but remember I’ll stop if it’s ever too much for you,” I nodded and grabbed myself a sandwich, just so I could sit beside Error.

Later in the day we we’re finally starting and I was laying under Error on our bed, his hands were drifting over my whole body. I shook, but only a little bit and it stopped when he kissed me. 

“You can keep going, just please be slow,” Error nodded and started to undress me, causing me to feel a bit of panic.

“Can you summon your ectobody? You get to choose what one you want to use,” I hesitantly summoned the male ectobody, as I fear using the female one.

“I hope this is good enough for you,” he just kissed and sucked on my ectoflesh, leaving behind small hickeys.

That went on for a while and I became more comfortable with Error touching over my body. His hands were slowly moving lower on my body, until he started pulling my pants off. My whole body tensed as he pulled them off and left me exposed, he looked disappointed that my dick wasn’t erect.

“Dream, this isn’t turning you on? Guess I’ll have to try harder,” Error started to move his hand up and down the shaft, making me get more tense.

“Wait! Um, sorry, I just need a break,” he paused and noticed how tense I had gotten, quickly pulling himself off me and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I should have asked if this was too much or not, I’m sorry for not paying enough attention to you,” I felt a small shake start going through my body and then I couldn’t stop shaking, Error noticed and ran off to get my anxiety medicine.

My ectobody unsummoned and I grabbed my clothes, pulling them back on. I couldn’t stop the shaking, even after Error made me take my medicine, it took too long to set in. This wasn’t supposed to happen, what is wrong with me?

“I-I’m sorry,” I cried out, but Error just hugged me.

“It’s alright, I should have made sure you were comfortable,” I just sobbed into Error’s shoulder and felt horrible for not being able to handle something that should have been easy.

“B-but I have b-been able to handle i-it,” my crying got worse and I was on the edge of hysteria.

“You don’t have to be able to handle it, you’re still dealing with your own fears about this sort of stuff,” I just kept crying into Error’s shoulder, as he rubbed my back and lulled me to sleep.


	25. Day 25 - Trying to Seduce Each Other

Error’s POV

Me and Dream are having a bet about who can seduce the other first and I plan on winning. We’ve just started and my plan is to avoid Dream until I come up the best seducing line. Just as I thought that Dream walked into the room with a smile on his face.

“Is it just me or are you on fire,” he won’t get me that easily, I won’t lose.

“Shut up, I’m still trying to think of the best way to seduce you, but in the meantime you should keep being the sun. Because you light up my life,” Dream looked a little flustered, but he didn’t crack.

“Fuck off,” Dream stormed away, probably to think up more ideas to fluster me and ultimately seduce me.

“Will do,” I yelled as I saw the last of him disappear behind the corner that leads into the next room.

Quickly I ran into my room and started brainstorming the best seductive lines, when it hit me. Dream still is quite easy to fluster, so saying something really dirty will make him break down and foreit real easy. I went to look for Dream and found him in his room, headphones on and browsing the internet.

“Hey Dreamy~ I think I’m about to win,” I pulled his headphones off and he looked towards me in a panic, “are you homework, because I could slam you on a desk and do you all night~ cutie.”

Dream broke and started mumbling incoherent words, blush completely covering his face. He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, as I laughed at his reaction. A small part of my mind wished that I could do what I had said to Dream, but I know Nightmare would kill me if I had sex with Dream without his permission.

“Error, why are you so good at this? I couldn’t even think of something like that,” he muttered and slightly glared at me, blush still covering his face.

“Because I’ve been around the most annoying perverted people alive,” I was talking about the Bad Sanses and Lust, as he always was hanging out with us.

“I guess that makes sense,” his blush started to fade away, but he just twiddled his thumbs.

“Do you forfeit? Becasue I could think up a lot more things to say,” he nodded and then looked me dead in the eye sockets.

“So are you going to slam into me all night? I know that you probably just said that to fluster me, but I want to know,” it was my turn to get flustered, but I remembered how Nightmare had threatened my life when I started dating Dream.

“Sorry, but I don’t want your brother to kill me. I would if I knew it wasn’t a death sentence,” he looked disappointed, but he knew that what I’m saying is true.

“He wouldn’t have to find out,” Dream kept trying to convince me, but I knew I couldn’t give in.

“Dreamy, I don’t want to die, please stop. We can cuddle and watch a movie of your choice if that makes it better,” he nodded and pulled me to the living room.

He quickly typed a movie into the computer and put it on, of course he chose a movie with sex in it. Dream is really trying right now, but I’m tired and don’t have a death wish. So I dozed off part way through the movie and let Dream enjoy it alone.


	26. Day 26 Boring Sex

Dream’s POV

Error’s really turned on and I’m not, but I have to make my boyfriend feel the pleasure he needs. So against my own wants of just reading and taking a nap, I crawled onto the bed and felt Error jump on me. He was grinding my pelvis against his own and desperately trying to get more friction, so I summoned my dick for him.

“Fuck~ Dream, you feel amazing,” I hadn’t even noticed Error pulling my pants off and rubbing the tip of my dick against his wet vagina.

I pushed up into him, just wanting to get this over with and he happily took my whole length into his tight wet vagina. Soft moans escaped his mouth and I saw him start bouncing, going quicker as he got closer to his climax.

“You’re quite tight today Erry,” I mumbled and he smirked, going faster with his bouncing.

I felt myself cum inside Error as he kept bouncing, after a little bit more bouncing he came. He flopped against my chest and looked tired, usually I do all the work during sex. Today he over worked himself, making him look extremly tired.

“You good Dreamy? You seem spaced out,” I heard Error’s voice talking to me and came back to reality.

“Sorry, I’ve just been zoning out all day,” he just nodded and cuddled up on my chest.

“It’s alright to have an off day, I shouldn’t have made you have sex with me when you weren’t in the mood,” I shook my head no and he looked confused.

“You needed to get it out of your system, so I didn’t mind helping you. I just want to take a nap now,” Error nuzzled my neck and fell asleep on top of me.

Slowly I felt myself get tired enough to fall asleep and I wanted to just let go of reality. Some small part of me didn’t want to go to sleep though and it made sleep so much harder to achieve. Eventually however I was able to fall asleep and get the rest I needed desperately.


	27. Day 27 Moving in Together

Error’s POV

Nightmare finally gave me permission to live with Dream, so we’re now getting a house together. Both of us have been waiting for Nightmare to finally give me permission, as Dream knows his brother would freak out if we made the decision without him knowing.

“Hey Erry, which room are we going to sleep in? I need to know where to put all the bedding,” I ran up the stairs to find Dream and see the options for our bedroom.

“Maybe this one,” there were two options for bedrooms and they were the same size and both had a bathroom attached to it, so I pointed to the one with a better view from the window.

“Alright, now I can get to work on the bedroom stuff, you’re working on the living room and kitchen, right? I think that’s what you said,” I laughed a little at Dream and then leaned in and gave him a small kiss.

“Yes, I am,” he smiled at me and pulled me towards the pile of stuff on our front yard, which had all our stuff that I had opened a portal under to bring it here.

I grabbed the sofa with my strings, while picking up a few pillows and I could see Dream struggling with carrying the mattress, so I used some strings to help him. Once we got both things in the house, we had to get the rest of the stuff, so we spent the next five hours carrying stuff in and using my strings on the heavy stuff.

After we finished, Dream flopped onto the sofa and curled up. I smiled down at my exhausted boyfriend and went to find him a blanket in one of the boxes that we hadn’t unpacked, but brought into the house. When I found it I went back to where Dream was sleeping and laid it over him, just so I could go and get the TV set up.

“Error, did I fall asleep? I feel drained,” Dream woke up and rolled over. I had already put all the dishes in the cabinets and set up all the stuff in the living room.

“Yeah, I put a blanket on you so you wouldn’t get cold. I also got our TV running and put away the dishes,” he looked surprised that I had gotten so much done, since he had been convinced that he’d set up the most of the house.

“How long was I asleep!? There is no way you did that in a short amount of time,” Dream was trying to figure out how he had slept through so much.

“About two hours, you were out as soon as we finished getting things into the house,” he looked even more surprised at my answer, likely assuming it would take me longer to set that much up.

“Now come help me put stuff away, we still have over half the house to fill,” Dream got up and start unpacking one of the boxes, that went to the bathroom.

“Well I’ll see you in a little bit, I have to go upstairs to our bathroom,” he took the box with him as he ran up the stairs and almost tripped near the top.

I went back to choosing boxes to unpack and grabbed one that was for our bedroom, so I headed up after Dream. Seeing him put away the soap and toothbrushes, while humming to himself.

“Hey Dream,” he jumped and whirled around, looking at me, while I held a box of blankets and books.

“Oh hey Error,” he smiled at me and I walked over to him, giving him a kiss.

“We should probably get to work, making out won’t get our stuff put away faster,” I saw Dream blush and then he grabbed me, pulling me down for another kiss.

Dream had decided that we could slack off and make out, so I melted into the kiss. After a few minutes we pulled away and I saw how flushed Dream’s was after all that kissing, a dark yellow covered his cheekbones. A bit of drool dripped down from his mouth and he looked at me expectantly.

“Just a few more kisses,” he mumbled when I went to walk away and get back to my box of stuff to unpack.

“Alright, but only a few more, we do want to unpack before midnight,” so I leaned back into the kiss and Dream wrapped his arms around my neck, keeping me from pulling back.

“Don’t go,” he clung to me after I got away from the kiss and I had to bring him back to our room for more unpacking.

“Dream please go back to unpacking, we can kiss and cuddle when we go to bed,” Dream perked up at that and ran back to his work, wanting to get it done faster so he could have his kisses faster.

Three more hours passed and we only had one box left, it was for the spare room. We brought the box into the room and set some blankets and pillows on the bed, making it look decent, then I was dragged by Dream to our room.

“Now we can cuddle and I get more kisses,” Dream excitedly tackled me to the bed and kissed me, I kissed him back until he lightly pulled away and smiled at me.

“Don’t you think we should get in some pajamas, unless you want to wear this to bed,” I saw him sigh and get up to find some pajamas, I followed not far behind.

“I’ll change in the bathroom, tell me when I can come back into our bedroom,” I nodded as he took off into the bathroom, I found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt which I slipped on after removing my clothes.

“Dream I’m done,” he however didn’t burst out of the bathroom like I expected, so I sat on the bed and waited for a few minutes before going to check on him.

Quietly I opened the door and found Dream sitting on the bathroom counter, while staring at the floor. I gazed in the same direction as Dream was and saw a cockroach, it moved slightly and Dream balled himself up more. Until he noticed me standing in the doorway and looking at the scene unfolding in front of me.

“Error save me from the evil bug,” he looked so pitiful, it was quite a cute look on Dream.

“Sure, what Au should I send it to? I don’t feel like killing it and getting it’s guts on the floor,” he seemed to contemplate it for a minute before deciding.

“Underfell, they kill everything there,” I sighed before opening a portal and sending the bug through it.

“You’re safe now,” he ran over to me and refused to let go, making me carry him back to bed.

“Error, I’m terrified of bugs,” I just smiled at him, holding him close to my body.

“We’re all scared of something, entomophobia is quite common though,” he tilted his head in confusion and gave me a look that said what the fuck does that mean.

“What is entomophobia? I haven’t heard that word before,” Dream is so much more adorable when he’s confused and this has him very confused.

“It means fear of bugs, it’s just compacted into a single word instead of three,” he looked like he was starting to understand.

“That makes a bit of sense, as phobia means fear and the other part is what you fear,” I nodded, watching Dream piece together what it meant.

“Now since you’ve been so persistent in the need for affection all day, I will cuddle you,” I snuggled up against him and I felt him pressed against me as well, both of us enjoying the other's company.

Over time Dream’s body relaxed and I knew he fell asleep, but I couldn’t fall asleep without one of my dolls. I opened a portal and pulled my Dream plushie through from the antivoid, holding it close to me, as Dream had rolled over. It made sleep much easier to accomplish and it kept me from getting nightmares.


	28. Day 28 Role Playing

Dream’s POV

Error has a major praise kink and a likes to call me mommy during sex, so tonight I’m gonna use both of her kinks to make this fun. She’s currently sitting on the sofa and watching Undernovela, her excitement is strong from how much she loves that show.

“Hey Error, meet me in bed in a little bit,” she looked caught off guard and then she saw my smirk and knew that I had something dirty planned for tonight.

I sat on our bed and put on my lacy undergarments, my breasts just barely fitting in the bra. Only about ten minutes later I heard Error coming up the stairs and opening the door to our room. She saw me in just my undergarments and I saw her thin pants get a little wet as she isn’t wearing any underwear underneath.

“I’m here, so we’re going to be doing dirty stuff tonight,” I nodded as she walked towards the bed and sat down.

“I’m up for your little mommy and daughter kink tonight,” I saw her get more happy then she already was from hearing that.

“So what can I do for you? I could strip,” she really wants to act out her dirty little kink, but she has to slow down a bit.

“Just lay down and let me do everything, you are a good girl right? A good girl stays still for her Mommy,” I saw her getting really wet from my verbal teasing, so I slowly pulled off her pants.

“Mommy, please keep going,” Error looked so desperate for this, I almost let myself start fingering her.

“You have to be patient baby girl,” she loved that nickname and I let one of my fingers move over her clit, making small moans escape her mouth.

“Alright Mommy, I’ll be a good girl,” she just stayed put as I took off her shirt, revealing that she didn’t wear a bra today either.

“You made things easier for me by only wearing your shirt and pants, you’re being very helpful for Mommy,” I fliched her vagina, my pointer finger going in only a little bit.

“Mommy~ more,” Error begged for more attention to her soaked vagina and I gave her a bit more.

“Since you’re being such a good girl, I’ll give you a reward,” I rubbed her clit and she arched her back in pleasure, as I slowly pressed harder.

“Aaahhhh~ Mommy more,” she screamed out, I licked her breasts and pushed my finger against her harder.

“Baby girl is this making you wet? Because you’re soaked and it makes me have an easier time doing this,” softly I slid a finger into her, making her already pleasure filled vagina losen and her orgasm got on my fingers.

“Mommy~ can I have more? I want more,” the words rolled off her tongue and I took off my undergarments, pressing my breast against Error’s mouth.

“Just suck my breast and I’ll give you more baby girl,” she started sucking and I took advantage of being taller than her to rub our vagina together.

Error’s moans were muffled by my breast, but I could hear the wetness of our vaginas pressing against each other much better. One of my hands slid down and I made it a fist for us to rub against, getting cum on it when Error came again. I felt myself get closer and kept going until I came as well, Error released my breast from her mouth and buried her face between both my breasts.

“Mommy, I’m tired,” I knew she was close again though and wanted her to cum one more time before ending.

“You just need to cum one more time baby girl,” she nodded and I moved my tongue down to eat her out, she moaned every time my tongue moved against her slick entrance.

I didn’t get any warning as she came in my mouth and I licked up the mess she made. Her hands were gripping the bed sheets and her breathing was ragged from cumming so much in a single night. She rested her head against my breasts and fell asleep there, I rubbed her back to sooth her in her sleep.


	29. Day 29 - Doing House Chores

Dream’s POV

Both me and Error haven’t been to our house in a few months as we had to go out on missions that ended up with our teams fighting. We didn’t fight each other though, we went after the one who is most annoying on the opposing team. Error went after Ink and I went after Dust, as he kept Error up all night one time while having sex with Cross.

“Error, I missed you,” I pulled Error towards my body, embracing him in a hug and not letting go.

“Dream the house is messy from how long we left it for,” I sighed, knowing we have to do chores after just getting home.

“But I’m tired, just a quick nap and I’ll be ready,” I complained, not wanting to get right into the work of chores yet.

“Fine, I’ll set the alarm for two hours,” yes, I get Error cuddles and sleep at the same time.

We went upstairs and cuddled up in bed, in no time I was asleep. Unfortunately the alarm went off and made me wake up from my peaceful slumber, I just wanted to go back to sleep. Error however dragged me out of bed and downstairs, making me do the dishes.

“Error, this isn’t fun,” he just sighed loudly from the side room where the washing machine and dryer are.

“I’ll be dusting the whole house, get over it,” I knew I had to, but I didn’t want to.

After Error threw a load of laundry in, he went and grabbed some dusters and used his strings to get a mini dust storm in each room. Then he used a broom and sweeped up the mess, using a wet cloth to clean the excess dust. I finished the dishes at the same time as Error finished the cleaning of the whole house.

“Erry you’re impressive, I can’t clean a single room in an hour and yet you can clean the whole ten roomed house in fifteen minutes,” he smirked at me and left a quick kiss on my mouth.

“Of course I’m impressive, I am the destroyer of worlds,” I just ignored his comment and nuzzled his neck, almost falling asleep again.

“I want to go back to bed and cuddle again,” he lifted me up and took me to our room, laying me down on the bed.

He laid down beside me and held me close to his chest, letting me snuggle up against his body. Error just let me do as I pleased to go to sleep, he knows I get really tired after long missions and this was one of the longest. Slowly I drifted off hearing one last thing before falling asleep and submerging into the dreamworld.

“Dream, I love you a lot,” a soft kiss was planted on my forehead and I was asleep.


	30. Day 30 Whatever Pleases You

Error’s POV

Dream told me that he was abused when he was younger and that he needs a lot of confirmation that the touch he’s receiving isn’t intended to hurt him. So sex is harder to do with him, as it’s bound to sting at least a little. I feel like Dream is holding back some information about what happened to him, but I won’t push him to tell me.

“Hey Error, I’m ready,” I had asked Dream to strip down and use his female ectobody, so he was warily sitting on our bed.

“Alright, I promise to be gentle,” I quickly dropped my clothes onto the floor and Dream just stared at my body, it was also female.

I’m worried that I might hurt him when I finger him, as skeleton fingers are bony and slightly sharp. Plus I could accidentally bite his neck when I intend to kiss it and then he might lose his trust that we’ve been building for over a year. It’s so difficult to do stuff like this with Dream, but I’m gonna try my best.

“Um, what am I supposed to do? I want to be able to do something,” I nodded and crawled up over him, looking at the way that his chest stuck out.

“Just trust me and don’t squirm around too much, because you could get hurt if you do that,” Dream just continued to lay there, obeying what I said.

I slowly slid my fingers into Dream’s vagina and was shocked to find it already streched out, as if he’s already lost his virginity. That might be what I felt like he was leaving out, I need to give him a good experince with sex for sure if that’s true.

“Error your fingers are poking around too much,” my fingers slid out when he said that, as that means I was hurting him unintentionally.

“Sorry, but I have an idea that will feel better,” I could see his hesitation growing, but he let me continue and I did, sliding my tongue into his vagina.

“Aaahh~ that feels good,” I wanted to praise him, but my mouth was occupied by his warm folds and his sexual discarge.

I worked slowly, making him moan whenever I could and I discovered he likes being eaten out more than anything else. It took a while, but I got to taste his cum as it exploded in my mouth and gave me it’s bittersweet flavour.

“You taste really good~ I really love you,” I leaned in and kissed him, making him get a taste of himself.

“Can I go have a shower? I feel dirty,” Dream got up when I moved off his body and smiled weakly at me.

“Hey Dream, I’m gonna go make myself a sandwich,” I yelled so he would know where I am when he get’s out of the shower.

“Okay,” I went and got my food after hearing his response, it didn’t taste as good as Dream though, but I didn’t expect it to be.


	31. Day 31 Cuddles (Naked)

Dream’s POV

I just got out of the bath and walked into my bedroom, only to see my girlfriend standing there. She was changing her clothes and had yet to notice me, but when she did it was when all her clothes were off. Error squeaked when I jumped and pushed her onto the bed.

“Cuddles,” I happily told Error what we’re now doing and she laughed at me slightly.

“Alright Dream, we can cuddle,” I laid my head in her breasts and she blushed at the small action.

“Your breasts are bigger than mine, I thought mine were big and I was wrong,” I have d cup breasts, but Error has to be e or higher.

“You look cute like that,” I felt her hands slide over my breasts and examine them.

“Error stop, that feels weird,” she stopped and looked down at me, smiling slightly.

“You’d never know you have such a large chest from looking at you most days, but I think it’s because of your clothes,” I pressed myself close to her, so she could see my face.

“I have to, who would respect a female guardian? People just wouldn’t, so I have to hide myself,” Error started rubbing my back and it made me feel better.

“I respect you, you’re perfect just the way you are,” that brought a small smile to my face, as I continued to snuggle up against Error’s breasts.

“Thank you Error, but even my brother has a hard time respecting me and I know it’s because I’m a girl,” she started to peper my skull with kisses and pushed me closer to her breasts.

“I think your brother doesn’t like you hiding your true gender and can’t respect you for keeping secrets,” she might be right, but I’ll have to ask Nightmare about it.

“I hope you’re right, but I’ll have to ask him first and that will be a task in and of itself,” she seems proud of me and I want to make her proud, because I love seeing her happy.

“I bet I am, but we should get to sleep soon. You have guardian duties to do in the morning,” I pouted as she reminded me about my job and I wished for a day off with my girlfriend.

“Okay, I’ll go to sleep, I just wish I could have a day to just spend with you,” Error nodded and kissed my forehead again, making me feel loved.

“Sleep well Dreamy,” I smiled and allowed myself to fall asleep against her warm breasts.


	32. Day 32 Pet Names

Error’s POV

Dream has given me a nickname, he always is calling me Erry and that means I need a nickname for him as well. So I’ve been thinking and decided on Star, because he is just like one. He always cheers me up, just like the peacefulness of Outertale and the stars in the sky.

“Dreamy, you gave me a nickname, so I’m gonna give you one. I’ll call you my little star,” I saw Dream blush and then walk over to me, just to kiss me.

“It’s fine, I’ll just keep calling you Erry,” I leaned in to give Dream a kiss and he put his finger against my mouth.

“I do have to go do my job, sadly I can’t sit here and kiss you all day,” I pouted and he gave me a quick kiss before running off to spread positivity.

When he got home it was close to midnight and I was half asleep on the sofa, I saw Dream pull his shoes off and run over to me. He sat down beside me and kissed me, I enjoyed the kiss, but tried to deepen it. Dream didn’t let me, as he didn’t want to do anything other than kissing tonight and I had to accept that.

“You tired, Star? You we’re out for a while,” he nodded and snuggled up against me, while I continued to watch TV.

“Goodnight Erry,” Dream muttered as he fell asleep, I grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it over him.

I spent the next hour watching TV while Dream slept peacefully against my shoulder, his breathing even and calm the whole time. It was nice to see him that calm and relaxed, as he’s usually stressed about keeping the positivty and negitivity balence.


	33. Day 33 First Time

Dream’s POV

Error asked me if we could try having sex, neither of us has before and we’re both kind of nervous. However if Error wants to I’ll try to do a good job and help him with this new experience. I promised him I’d do my best, but it’s a learning process and experience is the only way to learn and get better at it.

“Dream, what are we supposed to do first? This is confusing,” I looked at Error and how he was sitting on our bed, his legs crossed in a comfortable way.

“I don’t know, I guess we just have to wing it,” he nervously laughed and looked down, the only thing we learned beforehand was that we need to use our ectobodies.

“Okay, so we know we have to summon our ectobodies, let’s do that,” Error summoned a cute female body and I blushed at the sight.

My own ectobody summoned and I felt my face heat up at the sight, both me and Error summoned female ectobodies. Ectobodies are based off how your feeling or what you’re focusing on summoning, but me and Error just let our magic create what it believed was correct from our emotions.

“What do we do now? We both summoned the same ectobody and we’ve yet to figure anything new out,” he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the body I summoned.

“Didn’t one of our friends say sex involved taking your clothes off? I think that’s the next step,” I did what Error thought was the next step and he did the same, leaving both of us naked.

“Error, I’m cold now,” he made a gesture with his hand for me to go over and sit on the bed, where he put a fuzzy blanket over my shoulders.

“Maybe we should touch,” Error suggested and reached out to touch my ectochest, that stuck out from being female.

“That feels weird,” he squeezed my breasts slightly and I felt a weird rush of magic between my legs that felt wet.

“Is it a good weird or a bad weird? I don’t want to do it if you don’t like it,” the wetness was warm and felt good, so I decided to tell Error.

“Good, it’s just making my magic act weird and by that I mean it made the private place wet,” he looked down and saw the wetness, slowly he touched where my body was letting it out.

“It’s wet for sure, but also thick,” I loved the feeling of Error touching my private place and wanted more.

“Error that felt good when you touch the wet spot,” he nodded and stuck his fingers towards it again, making a weird sound come from me.

“Are you okay? That was a weird sound,” I nodded and tried to get his fingers back where they were.

“It feels really good, mmm~ more please,” he continued to stroke the sensitive wet spot, until it felt like a knot in my ectostomach and a bunch of the wet liquid came out of me.

“It’s really sticky,” Error commented and then looked down at the same spot on his body, both of us were clearly wondering if he’d have the same reaction as me.

“Can I touch you like you touched me? Maybe you’ll feel good too,” he hesitantly nodded and I slid my finger by the slit between his legs, instantly getting a response.

“Dream~ I know what you mean now,” Error was panting and moving his hips to get more friction, making the sounds he started making louder.

I continued to rub at the slit and Error moved slightly too, the wet subsistence got all over my fingers. He then made a loud sound and a bunch of the sticky liquid got all over my fingers, out of curiosity I licked it off my fingers. It surprisingly tasted good and I wanted more, so I gently pushed Error down on his back and licked at the spot the liquid came from.

“It tastes really Error,” he was blushing and making more of those noises, his legs wrapped around my head and kept me from pulling away.

“Aaahhhh~ fuck Dream~ more,” the sounds coming from Error urged me to keep licking at the warm slit, my tongue occasionally went into it and Error got louder.

Suddenly the warm tasty liquid filled my mouth and there was so much that I could hardly swallow it all. Error’s legs let me out from between them and I moved to sit up, he was laying on his back and panting. I crawled up on the bed and cuddled up against Error’s side, he just wrapped his arms around me to keep me there.

“I’m tired now,” I mumbled, just before falling asleep.


	34. Day 34 Hospital Visits

Error’s POV

Dream is in the hospital and I know I shouldn’t be this worried, but I have a bad feeling. I shouldn’t be feeling like this, we’re having kids and Dream needs to be at the hospital to deliver them. This feeling unfortunately won’t go away and I’m getting progressively more worried about Dream.

Finally a doctor came out and told me I could come in and see Dream, along with our new born children. Dream looked happy and I saw the two children bundled up in his arms and became happy too. I heard a mumble from behind me and listened to one of the doctors say something is wrong with Dream.

“Hey Error, what are we going to name them? I was thinking about naming one of them Rem,” I turned my full attention to him and couldn’t help but smile at his glowing happiness over the children.

“Maybe Cortex,” he appeared to like it from how much more he seemed to smile and I hope that what I overheard was wrong.

“Perfect, Rem and Cortex,” I must have heard wrong, Dream is fine and he’s so happy.

“Want me to ask how long you’ll have to be here? I’d love to take you and the kids home,” he nodded and then went back to looking down at the two children in his arms.

“Hello Error,” the doctor greeted me and I could see an upleasant look go across his face.

“What’s wrong? You look concerned,” I asked, immediantly fearing the worst and knowing that something was most defintitly wrong.

“You see Dream’s body didn’t do well during the birthing and it’s bound to start hurting, before ultimitatly killing him,” I started crying and hoped that Dream couldn’t see me, he’d just get worried.

“I don’t want to lose him, he means the world to me and I wanted him to be there to raise our children together,” the doctor looked at me with pity and it made the truth sting worse than it already did.

“We will be telling him later, we want to give him some time to be happy with your children,” at least I don’t have to be the one to tell him, I don’t think I would be able to tell him he’s dying.

“A-alright, I’m just gonna go see him now,” I wiped away my tears and went back into Dream’s room, forcing a smile on my face.

“Hey Error, what did they say? I can’t wait to take the kids home,” what am i supposed to tell him? Luckly for me a doctor walked in.

“Hello Dream, we have to tell you something,” Dream noticed the doctor’s grome look and then looked at my hardly held together mask of a smile, catching on that this was not going to be good news.

“What’s wrong? Please stop looking at me with such a sad look,” it broke me to hear Dream so paniced and the way his happiness disappeared, replaced by fear.

“You’re going to die, something is wrong with you,” tears started streaming down his face and I hugged him, my facade completely disappearing.

“I-I don’t want to! I’m supposed to be there to raise my kids,” this is the first time Dream’s ever yelled at someone and I wish the situation were different.

“D-Dream,” tears ran down my face and he looked over at me, his face had tears streaming down it.

“I don’t wanna die,” Dream hugged me tightly after laying the kid on his lap and I felt the feeling of dread and hopelessness hit me.

“I won’t leave you, I promise,” I didn’t let go of Dream and he slowly calmed down, the news of his own death leaving his mind for the moment.

“I love you Error,” I kissed him to return the emotion he felt towards me and he let himself melt into it.

“I love you too, more than anything else,” that was the last thing I said to him before I had to leave for the night, even though I didn’t want to leave him alone, I mean the children are there with him and that means he’s not entirely alone.

That was the first day, it’s been several long weeks of me going to visit him everyday and I even took the kids home a few days ago. Dream has been accepting his situation more and he is alright with dying, but I’m not alright with losing him forever.

When I arrived today they didn’t let me in and they told me Dream had died in his sleep, I’m glad I’ve been saying how much I love him and goodbye everyday. I just wish I had been there for his passing, I promised him I’d be there when it ended for him and I wasn’t.

They gave me his dust and I went home, he had left his crown on our bedside table, expecting to come home and retrieve it. He always wore it, but he never told me what value it had to him and I never asked. Now there is a mystery in my life, along with a huge hole where Dream has always been and it’s really making me feel down in the dumps.

It’s going to be so hard to raise two children by myself, but I’ll have to manage for Dream. He wouldn’t want me to give up and abandon them, plus they’re my only reminder of Dream. I need to be strong for them, my children and then I can move on with my life at my own pace.


	35. Day 35 Blow Job

Dream’s POV

Error and I were out for a peaceful walk when we walked past something weird, two people were sucking each other's dick on the sidewalk. Sadly Error wanted to know how it feels to suck dick, so I’m now in bed with him and he’s getting close to touching his mouth to my dick.

“I’ll try my best Dream,” he smirked at me, right before licking my dick and sucking the tip.

Error kept licking and sucking, making me feel so good. I even accidently bucked against his mouth and made him deepthroat my dick, he had to pull back a bit after that. As he continued I felt myself get closer and closer to release, until.

“Error~ I’m about to aaaahhhhh~ sorry,” he just barely could swallow all of the cum and quite a bit dripped down his chin and landed on the bed.

“You know you taste really good, I might do this again,” I blushed at the thought of Error sucking me until I cum again, but he just smirked down at me.

“Alright, just don’t ask to do it out of nowhere,” he laughed and nodded, agreeing to my terms.

“So you want cuddles? I might need to clean my mouth out first though,” I grabbed him and held him down, not letting him leave my grasp.

“Don’t go, I want cuddles,” he just relaxed into my grip and let me hold him tightly.

“Okay, I won’t leave you to clean myself of your cum,” I blushed and ignored his comment, just enjoying his cuddles.


	36. Day 36 Making Fun of Each Other

Dream’s POV

Me and Error are going to a party and I feel anxious, like no one there will like me or I might be made fun of. Error noticed my nervous twitching and came over to talk to me, as I’m still nervously sitting in our bedroom. He rested his hand on my shoulder and I let it ground me for a minute, before Error pulled his hand away from me.

“You good Dream? You seem nervous,” I looked down and shook my head no, tears building up.

“I feel like people might not like me or they’ll judge me for every mistake I’ve made,” he patted my head, before hugging me close to his chest and smiling down at me.

“Dream, look at me, I’m wearing shorts to a party that’s meant to be fancy,” I giggled a bit at that and he appeared to be happy with my reaction.

“True, you aren’t wearing stuff that is commonly worn to a party,” we both laughed for a little bit, before we started making more jokes.

“Come on, you look like you’re dressed to go to meet fucking royalty,” I laughed a bit at that, he’s right about it.

“Well you probably haven’t worn a different looking outfit in years,” before we knew it we were making fun of each other for all our inscurites, things that make us anxious when we think about it.

After about an hour of poking fun at each other, we both realized the party is in five minutes and we rushed to get there. I tripped over the skirt I put on and Error had to catch me before I completely face planted, both of us laughed at my outfit fail. Error likes it when I wear dresses and skirts though, probably so he can treat me like a bottom for a short amount of time.


	37. Day 37 Half Dressed

Error’s POV

I was boredly walking around the bedroom I share with Dream, waiting for him to get home and cuddle with me. Blue and Ink had asked him to hang out earlier and he couldn’t say no or they would find out about our relationship. So I had to sit around and find something to do, which ended up being a lot of puppet making, followed by boredly pacing.

Suddenly Dream stormed into our room and he looked frustrated with something, likely his friends. Slowly he seemed to calm and then noticed me, running over to wrap me up in a hug.

“Hey Dream, rough day? I mean those shits you hang out with sound stressful most of the time,” he nodded and then slid his hands under my shirt, pulling it off.

“I want to do something,” I blushed, but let him do as he pleased.

Dream pulled his shirt off, before pinning me to the wall and kissing me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. He caught me off guard in the kiss, because he put his hands in my pants. I pulled back for a second and saw how he was loving this, so I kissed him this time.

As Dream deepened the kiss, we tried to take it over to the bed and then we could do the dirty easier, but we’re clumsy. Both of us tripped over each other and landed on the floor, sprawled over each other. Only moments later we burst into a fit of laughter, as we had just failed to get our make out session to the bed.

“Dream, we have to get up now,” I finally got out after minutes of laughing, so he tried to get up and off me.

“Can you try to untangle your legs from mine? I’m kinda stuck until you do that,” guess we’ll be sleeping on the floor tonight, but I don’t really mind.

“Nope, I can’t move,” he instantly gave up and laid back down on my chest, relaxing before he started falling asleep.

“Night Error,” he mumbled and then he just fell asleep, I joined him only a few minutes later.

The next morning we woke up to the sound of the front door slamming shut and both of us panicked to get up, but couldn’t. Horror walked into our bedroom, along with Dust and Killer and all three of them laughed at us. Nightmare had likely sent them to retrieve me and I already told him and the others about my relationship with Dream so they wouldn’t freak out if they walked in on us.

“You two seem a bit tangled up,” Dust joked and they all continued laughing at us, while me and Dream awkwardly tried to untangle ourselves again.

“Can you three please help? This happened last night and we still can’t get up,” reluctantly they helped us, getting rid of their own entertainment and then they dragged me to Nightmare.

“What took you three so long to get Error? It was quite a simple task,” they giggled from behind me and my face lit up.

“We walked in on Error being stuck under Dream and their legs were all tangled up, I’d assume they made a mistake while trying to have sex,” my blush got worse, but none of them cared.

“Is that true Error? Don’t try lying,” I was still blushing as I went to answer.

“Me and Dream tripped last night and kind of got ourselves stuck on the floor,” he just faceplamed and told all of us to leave.


	38. Day 38 Sleeping In

Error’s POV

Dream was sleeping peacefully on my chest and wasn’t getting up, even though his alarm clock was going off. So I turned the clock off and went back to sleep, but I woke up when Dream got off me. He seemed shocked when he looked at how late it had gotten, but I just pulled him back for some cuddles when he went to get ready.

“Dream don’t worry, you can take the day off and we can even go on a date later,” he gave into that and returned to cuddling me, which lasted for a few more hours.

When we finally got up, we got ourselves breakfast and reluctantly got dressed. Dream was still really cuddly, but I took him to Outertale so I could enjoy the stars while he cuddles me. We sat down and got cozy, enjoying the peace and quiet that we don’t get around our teams.

Ink’s POV

Dream hasn’t shown up yet and me and Blue are really worried about him, it’s not normal for Dream to not show up without saying anything. So we went out to look for him and were shocked when we saw the Bad Sanses watching him, but then we noticed Dream was with Error.

“What the hell,” I muttered out, staring at the two of them cuddling up on one of the many floating rocks in Outertale.

Then I was shocked yet again by Dream leaning in and kissing Error, who is supposed to be our enemy. What does he think he’s doing? Dream shouldn’t be with Error, it’s against the rules of the Star Sanses. Blue and Killer ran over to the two of them, which scared both of them and made me even madder.

“You guys are so cute together,”Blue yelled at the same pitch as he usually talks.

“Oh no,” Dream said and then he turned around to look at me, he noticed me glaring.

Dream’s POV

Me and Error just got caught cuddling, this is super fucking bad, Ink won’t let me keep datign Error. I silently cursed as I looked towards a very pissed off Ink and pressed myself closer to Error, so I couldn’t be pulled away from him. Blue and Killer noticed how I curled up more and glanced in the direction I was, only to see Ink glaring.

“Ink stop glaring, they are adorable together,” Blue shouted at him and he just seemed more mad.

“Error, please take us home,” I whispered and then he opened a portal beneath us, making us fall through and land on our bed.

“I’m sorry that happened Dream, I didn’t think things could go that wrong,” I nodded and let Error soothe me, until I felt better.

“Can we watch a movie? It’d make me feel better,” he lifted me up and placed me on the sofa, while he found a movie to put on.

Once the movie was playing he came back and let me cuddle him, he pulled a blanket over the two of us so we won’t get cold. The movie was nice and cuddling Error made my stress about being caught earlier go down.


	39. Day 39 Against the Wall

Dream’s POV

I got home to Error doing the dishes and he didn’t seem to notice that I got home, so I gently kissed his neck. He looked at me, his face becoming flushed in embarrassment and then I pushed him towards the nearest wall, kissing him roughly as I did so.

Error let me continue kissing him and didn’t stop me from pulling his pants off, since he could clearly tell my plan from the beginning. My hands brushed over his pelvis to try and get him to summon his female ectobody, eventually he let me have it.

“Dream, be gentle or we won’t do this again,” I listened to his warning, before pushing into his vagina and getting small whimpers from Error.

“I’ll wait until you’re ready to move,” he nodded and then we waited, while I left kisses and bite marks all over his neck.

“Move,” he eventually told me and I started to move him up and down on my dick, making him moan.

“Damn Error, you’re tight today,” he just proceeded to moan louder and I tried to move him faster, all that could be heard in our house was a squelching like sound from ectoskin moving against each other and Error’s moans.

“Dream~ I’m close aaaahhh~ really close,” Error moaned out and I went a bit faster, until I felt him cum, I bounced him a few more times before cumming inside him.

“That felt nice,” I panted out, as I carried Error to the bathroom and he buried his face in my shoulder.

“Dream, you have to clean up the kitchen and do the dishes,” I heard him mumble and I groaned at the thought of doing chores.

“Do I really have to? We could just put it off until you can help me,” he gave me a look that asked if I was being serious.

“Dream just do the damn chores, I need to shower anyway and that means you can put your pants on and clean,” I didn’t want to, but I also didn’t want to upset Error.

“Fine, but I get extra cuddles later,” he laughed a bit at my demand for cuddles.

“Alright, now go you dummy,” I ran off and cleaned the kitchen.

When I was done with the chores Error got me to do, I saw him exit the bathroom and lay on the sofa. Quickly I raced over to him and cuddled up beside him, he just wrapped his arms around me. We laid there cuddling until Error fell asleep and I took him to bed, carefully as to not wake him up.

Once he was all bundled in, I crawled into bed and cradled him in my arms. Making him feel safe in his sleep, but also so I could cuddle with him and hold his warmth against my own.


	40. Day 40 Watching the Other Sleep

Dream’s POV

Error already fell asleep, but I’m feeling overly anxious and just can’t fall asleep. I’m tired though and that makes this so much worse, as I want to go to sleep, but can’t. So I continued to toss and turn, sleep still not within my grasp.

I looked over at Error and how peacefully he was sleeping and wished to be in the same peaceful state. Cautiously I crawled over and laid on top of him, my head resting on his chest and the rest of me sprawled out over him. My gaze lifted to Error’s face and I felt a bit of the calm he was experiencing.

With Error’s peacefulness, I allowed myself to be lulled to sleep with the rise and fall of his chest. It was nice to sleep so close to someone I care so much about, but my mind plagued me with nightmares all night and I woke up to Erros shaking me awake.

“Dream calm down, it’s just a nightmare,” I looked at him with tears streaming down my face and I buried my face in his shoulder.

“I-I don’t want to sleep anymore,” I continued to cry after telling Error that, however it’s three in the morning and he looks exhausted from waking up this early.

“You don’t have to sleep, but I need more, so I’m gonna try to get more and you can cuddle with me,” I nodded and curled up on his chest as Error fell back to sleep.

My crying slowed down after a while and I just watched how Error peacefully slept, wishing nightmares didn’t plague my mind while I slept. I just sat there wishing for the rest of the night, as Error slept and I wept.


	41. Day 41 Dom/Sub

Dream’s POV

Error is sitting on my lap while we watch some Undernovela and he started excitedly bouncing, causing me to get turned on. He paused when he felt my erect dick pressing against him and sat there blushing.

“Dream, why are you hard? I don’t understand,” he got off my lap and sat beside me.

“You were bouncing on me and it was enough to cause this,” I gestured downwards, towards the buldge in my pants.

“Oh, um, I guess I could help you fix it,” I blushed, but still went to push him down onto the sofa and then started kissing him.

My tongue got into his mouth and he let me explore without fighting back, he just submitted to me. At the same time my hands were pulling off his clothes and I had to break the kiss to remove his shirt, quickly pulling my own off right after. Error looked at my half naked body and drooled a bit, I could see the want in his eyes.

“So Erry~ you really want me,” he looked down and saw his summoned female ectobody, small breasts showing from his lack of a shirt.

“Yeah, so take me,” he tugged at his own shorts, almost revealing his vagina.

“You don’t mind if I change something, right? Because I know how to make this more fun,” he just gave me a nod of approval and I changed my own ectobody to female as well, he just looked at my breasts.

“They’re so big,” he reached out and squeezed one of my breasts and I moaned, loving the feeling.

“Now I’m ready to give you a good time,” I yanked Error’s shorts off to reveal his dripping entrance and quickly started teasing it.

“Dream~, stop teasing,” I looked at the way he was begging underneath me and shoved a finger in, the sexual discharge made it easier to slip inside.

“You like that~? Cause I’ll be giving you more,” I rubbed the folds of his vagina and didn’t reenter as there was no reason to, he was having a good time without me finger fucking him.

“Fuck~ you’re really good at this Dream ahhh~ more,” I rubbed his clit and he was moaning so loudly that I felt my pants getting wet.

“Your moans are making me wet, you naughty little thing,” he looked at the wet spot and drooled a bit, clearly wanting to know what it looks like under the thin fabric.

Error came all over my fingers just moments later, I licked the cum off my fingers and slipped my pants off, causing Error to stare at it. He tried to touch, but I pinned him down again and licked across his vagina, my tongue just barely slipping in.

“Dream~ more,” he screamed my name as I licked harshly at his entrance, cum from his last orgasm getting in my mouth.

Quickly ate him out, cum filling my mouth and I had to swallow, even though it was quite a lot. Error was panting and looked exhausted so I let him lay there and watch me touch myself, after what I did to Error my body didn’t take long to cum.

“That was fun, now we need a bath,” I carried him to the bathroom and laid him on the floor, while I filled up the tub with warm water.

Softly I picked up Error and placed him in the bath, then I slid in behind him. He leaned back and relaxed against my body, I softly cleaned both of us off while he relaxed. His body looked tired and he almost fell asleep while I was cleaning him off, so when I was done we went right to bed. Both of us fell asleep in mere moments.


	42. Day 42 Having a Lazy Day

Error’s POV

Dream and I texted our teams that we’re taking the day off and they weren’t happy with that, their constant texting and calling makes that obvious. So we turned our phones off and turned the TV on and started binge watching whatever shows we wanted.

“Error, we need supper,” I heard Dream say from where he’s cuddling against my side and he tilted his head to look up at me.

“I’ll order from the pizza place and have Outer bring it here, he doesn’t mind doing stuff to hide our relationship,” Dream nodded, before snuggling up even more than he already was.

I ordered and then called Outer, he agreed to pick it up, but said not to try this anymore in the next three hours as he has a date with Blue soon. Then he left to get ready for said date, honestly I’m shocked he’s going out with Blue and that they’re going to a bar.

Once we had our food we returned to our binge which went on until midnight, when Dream mentioned that we have to get up at six in the morning and we’re bound to only get six or less hours of sleep tonight. Reluctantly I went to bed, the second Dream touched the bed he was out, clearly exhausted from staying up so late when he usually goes to bed at ten never midnight.

It took me a little longer to fall asleep, but it happened and it was while Dream was snuggled up in my arms. His face in the crook of my neck and his arms and legs wrapped around my torso, he was just being adorable, as usual.


	43. Day 43 On the Sofa

Dream’s POV

I was on the sofa and my body was begging for me to have some sort of sexual touching, so I fingered myself. It felt good so I kept going, until I heard the front door open and Error was standing there. He saw the wet mess I am and walked over, he slid between my legs and licked my vagina making me moan out in pleasure.

“Error~ aaahhhhh~ didn’t expect this to happen,” I was panting and moaning, but I was able to speak between that.

He didn’t answer, but my body knew it was coming close to another orgasm and that I’m getting tired. I’ve been touching myself for about an hour and I am almost done, I just wish I could have been done before Error got home.

Before I had a chance to warn him, I came in Error’s mouth and he swallowed it. He looked down at my body and then at my face, he clearly saw my exhaustion as he carried me to bed. Once we were in there he got me dressed in my pajamas and tucked me into bed.

“Dream, just before I go you may want to know your cum tastes good,” I blushed and hid my face under the covers as Error closed the door, leaving me alone in the dark of our bedroom.


	44. Day 44 Geeking Out

Dream’s POV

I was fanboying over a new anime I found called Death Note and the character L is just such an adorable bean, I wish he were real. Don’t get me wrong, I love Error, but L is just super cool and such a bean. Plus it’s a big change from Violet Evergarden which I watched just before this and really enjoyed as well.

“Hey Dream, want to come with me to Nightmare’s mansion? Wait, what are you watching? I haven’t seen you watch anything before,” I whirled around at my boyfriend's voice and fell right off the bed, leaving the anime on my computer open for his viewing.

“I’m watching a show, please help me get up,” he laughed a bit and helped me get up, before glancing at the show where a character had just died.

“Didn’t know you liked this kind of stuff, you should have told me sooner and then I could have made you plushies of it,” I was overly excited at the thought of a plushies of L and maybe even Luck from Black Clover.

“Seriously!? You can make me plushies,” He saw my excitement and smiled at me, my happiness is so strong it’s affecting him a little bit.

“Why didn’t you mention your love for this stuff? You seem to really enjoy all this stuff,” I twiddled my thumbs, my excitement dying down.

“While you might have thought I’m weird and then might’ve not wanted to be near me anymore,” he looked at me with a sad expression and then walked over to kiss me.

“I would leave you over your hobbies and the things that make you happy,” he hugged me and I squeezed him a bit, wanting to feel the happiness I felt moments ago again.

“Thanks Error, I guess I just got worried,” he continued to hold me for a while, before letting go.

“So are you coming over to Nightmare’s place with me? You don’t have to,” I nodded and took his hand.

“I want to, the show can wait until later to be watched,” we walked through the portal hand in hand.


	45. Day 45 Sweet and Passionate

Dream’s POV

I roughly pinned Error to our bed, he had asked me to come at him for sex at any time and I chose now. He was caught off guard, until he looked up and saw my smirk, he returned it moments later. It didn’t take long for us to start kissing, while more like making out and desperate for each other.

“Damn Dream, you must have been planning this,” my smirk remained and he stuck his tongue out at me, just for me to kiss him while his mouth was open.

When I started to rub our pelvises together he moaned into the kiss and I just kept deepening it, trying to get him ready for what I’m gonna do next. Slowly I stripped us during the kiss and that’s when I pulled away from Error’s mouth, a string of saliva still connected our mouths.

“Error, you look so beautiful like this,” he blushed and looked away from me, until I kissed his neck.

He watched me kiss and bite his neck, until I found his sweet spot and went from kissing it to biting softly at it. Error threw his head back as moans erupted from his mouth, as well as summoned his female ectobody. I gently used my finger to rub around his vagina, refusing to touch it yet.

“Dream~ touch me please,” he begged, but I didn’t give in and just continued to tease him.

I moved a little lower and began to kiss his summoned breasts, something he liked a lot. The small bites I left made him louder than normal, it was great seeing that I was the one making him a moaning mess for me. Once I was done with his breasts I went down slowly, kissing from beneath his breasts to just above his vagina.

“Error~ I’m gonna touch you where you want it now,” he looked so excited and let out another loud moan as I kissed the folds of his vagina.

My tongue licked across it and he moaned again, so I dared to stick my tongue in, while my hand touched his clit. His moans got progressively louder as I sucked on his folds, while slipping a finger in to replace where my tongue was. Error was a moaning mess and I kept giving him more attention to see where his sensitive spots are.

“Dream~ I’m close,” he’s already close to cumming, he must be really sensitive, kinda like a virgin or he is a virgin.

I slipped my tongue in again and he came all over it, so I pulled back. Looking over what I’ve done so far, Error seemed to be confused about what I’m doing. Until I started summoning my male ectobody and he then started looking nervous about it.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Error nodded and looked back at my large dick, “this will sting a little bit then.”

Slowly I pushed into him and tears appeared in the corners of his eye sockets, pain evident from the look on his face. Error watched me as I stayed still, letting him adjust to my size and get used to the feeling of something large being inside him. This is his first penetration so I stayed still until I heard him moan after moving his hips a bit, I smiled down at him when he nodded to me, telling me to move.

“Dream ahhhhhh~ more,” Error’s demand made me go faster as he got louder, my thrusts were getting messier as I moved.

“Error in or out? Be fast,” I felt myself grow closer to cumming and needed to know what he wanted.

“Out aaahhhh~ I’m close too,” Error came and then I pulled out and got cum all over Error’s summoned stomach, both of us were panting loudly.

“We’ll clean up tomorrow,” I told Error as I flopped down beside him and held him close to my chest.

“Alright, night,” he mumbled before he fell asleep, reminding me about just how tired i am.

“Sleep well,” I tiredly told his sleeping form as I drifted off to sleep myself.


	46. Day 46 Needing Each Other

Dream’s POV

I felt panic rise in my body and started hyperventilating, tears were streaming down my face as the feeling of panic got worse. My arms wrapped around the front of my body and I continued to shake, I know this is a panic attack, but I’ve never dealt with one by myself.

“Dream, oh shit,” I heard a familiar glitchy voice behind me and then a set of arms around my shaking body, steadying me just a bit.

Error held me close to his body and after a few minutes I was feeling calmer, so I turned around to face him. He wiped away my tears when he saw how many had fallen and how many still were falling. Softly he grabbed my hands and pulled my gloves off, so he could look over them and make sure I hadn’t hurt myself.

“I haven’t hurt myself, not this time at least and I’m sorry you had to find me like that,” he ran his fingers over my scars and didn’t look away from them.

“It’s not your fault that you have mental health problems, what is on you is how you deal with them,” I cried into his shoulder at those words, he always understands without questioning what has upset me unless I want to talk about it.

He held me in his arms for awhile, before teleporting back to the Bad Sanses mansion and dropping me on his bed. This isn’t the first time he’s brought me here, but I don’t understand how my brother hasn’t found out I’ve been in his home. If he knew he’d kill me, that’s one hundrend percent true.

We cuddled in silence and when I got close to falling asleep he took me back to my room at the Star Sanses base. Error stayed with me until I fell asleep, I know he left after that and returned to his own room.


	47. Day 47 On the Floor

Dream’s POV

Error stole the last chocolate bar and I really wanted it, so I decided to fight him for it, that is how we ended up wrestling on the floor. Then all of a sudden I felt a foot on the back of my head and I knew it’s Ink’s as he was watching us fight. The embarrassing thing was that it made me and Error kiss, Ink didn’t take his foot off for quite a while, so we stayed kissing each other.

As soon as Ink’s foot was off my head I pulled away from the kiss, but felt like I wanted to kiss him again. So I decided to kiss him again and this time he kissed back, the chocolate was forgotten somewhere near us on the floor.

Quickly I slid my hands into his pants, causing him to squeak out in confusion and worry. I kissed his neck to tell him what I wanted to do and he let me continue, he was just nervous. He moved around a little as I rubbed at his pelvis from inside his pants, the second he summoned his female ectobody I shoved my fingers in and pulled his pants off.

Ink’s POV

Both of them completely forgot that I’m still in the room and so I have decided to record the whole thing to show Nightmare. He’ll probably freak out, but it’ll be funny and Dream willl likely try to kill me. I watched as Error moaned under Dream and then came all over Dream’s fingers.

“You two were pretty messy,” both of them looked in my direction and saw me holding my phone, they went to get it from me.

“Delete the video Ink,” Dream got off Error and chased me through the halls, Error joined in after a while too.

“Nightmare! I have to show you something,” he stepped out of his room and saw Dream and Error chasing me.

“What the hell did you do? Get in here and tell me,” I ran in and showed Nightmare the video, then he walked out to talk to Dream.

I heard sounds coming from down the hall so I went to check it out and I found Nightmare congratulating Dream for being a top. My confusion showed on my face as I thought Nightmare would be angry at Dream or Error for doing sexual activities on the floor.


	48. Day 48 One of Them is Sick

Error’s POV

I got a shitty cold and Dream wants me to get better before I go out and hang out with the Bad Sanses. So he’s off making soup, while I have to sit around in bed and wait for him. Dream is an amazing boyfriend, but he cares too much sometimes and that is just hard to handle.

“Error, I am back with the chicken noodle soup,” it smells good, but that doesn’t mean I’m happy to be spending the day in bed.

“Okay, just leave it on the bedside table,” Dream did, but then put his hand on my forehead and it felt really cold.

“You still have a fever,” I snuggled into the blankets even more and he frowned at me, clearly wanting to remove the blanket from where it rests on top of me.

“And your hand is cold,” that made him frown more, looking worried for me.

“I’m not cold, you’re burning up and shouldn’t be wearing such fluffy blankets,” I just held tightly onto the blanket and then he yanked it off me in a single tug, making me shiver.

“Give it back,” I tried weakly to get the blanket back onto my body, but Dream took all of the blankets and threw them into our dirty pile that needs to be cleaned.

“I’m going to clean these and get all your sick germs off them, while you eat your soup,” I glanced over at it and didn’t really have an appetite as I got some on the spoon.

“I’m not hungry,” that made Dream walk over and drop the blankets on his way, just so he could pull me into a tight hug.

“Please try to eat it, I don’t like seeing you like this,” I could see the worry on his face and looked away so he couldn’t see my distaste in his demand.

“I’ll try, I guess,” that brought a small smile to his face and he watched me put the soup with the soup on it in my mouth, it burned my tongue.

“I’m gonna go get these cleaned up now,” was all he said before walking out of the room and leaving me cold.

When Dream returned he looked disappointed that I only had a little bit of soup, as he clearly wanted me to eat more. He sat on the edge of the bed beside me and held my hand while I curled up, wishing I could have a warm blanket. My body feels cold, although Dream says I’m hot and have a fever, it doesn’t feel that hot to me.

I was stuck in bed for the rest day and Dream managed to get me to finish the soup by the end of the day. Everything remained as it was though, I felt cold and Dream claimed that my fever had only gone down by a little. His hands froze me everytime he put them on my forehead to check how much my fever had gone down, plus I feel like shit.

“Dream, can you please give me a blanket? I feel really cold,” Dream hesitant before giving me a thin one, but it was better than nothing.

“Now get some sleep, you can’t get better if you don’t sleep,” I nodded and snuggled into the blanket, trying to warm my body up.

Dream’s POV

I’m worried about Error, he has a really high fever and he doesn’t have an appetite for anything. Maybe I should bring Sci over and get him to make sure Error’s gonna be okay, then I’ll feel better about this. My mind raced as I headed over to Sci’s lab and saw him working away on a computer, probably doing scientist stuff. S I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, causing him to scream and whirl around to face me.

“Oh Dream, you scared me,” he muttered, trying to calm himself down.

“Error has a fever and I want you to check on him,” Sci looked at me and saw my worry, so he nodded that he’d do it.

“Let me just get some stuff,”I let him go and when he came back I took him to Error.

“He’s sleeping right now, but go on in,” he entered and looked at Error’s sleeping form that was just hidden by the blanket.

Sci did a check up without waking Error and I was glad he got to continue sleeping. After he was done Sci came back over to where I was standing by the door, waiting to hear what Error’s condition was.

“He’ll be okay, just let him get sleep and it will go away in a few days,” I let out a sigh of relief and hugged Sci.

“Thank you, I was getting really worried about him,” I glanced at Error and saw him move a little, over to my side of the bed.

“No problem, I’m gonna head home now,” I waved goodbye to Sci and then walked in to watch over Error.

“Get better soon Error,” I kissed his forehead before leaving the room.


	49. Day 49 Outdoors

Dream’s POV

Error and I are out on a camping trip and he’s been wearing more exposing clothes, which makes it hard for me to resist touching his cute body. Especially when he wears the skirt and t-shirt I bought for him, it requires him to use his female ectobody and makes me have to remember not to drool over him. His small breasts and skinny body that has curves in all the right places, really makes it hard to hold back from fucking him senseless.

“Hey Dream, let’s make roasted marshmallows” I walked over to the campfire from where I was putting some more blankets in the tent.

“Sure, as long as you sit on my lap,” Error blushed, but he still walked over and sat on my lap.

“Cozy,” he leaned back into my chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him so he wouldn’t fall into the fire.

“You know this outfit is adorable on you,” he blushed even more, before letting himself relax again.

“Dreamy stop being embarrassing, you know I don’t know how to handle compliments,” I just laughed as he sat there with a small smile, even though he was trying to be mad at me.

“Alright, just give me lots of cuddles tonight,” he nodded and let me nuzzle in the crook of his neck.

My hand slid into his skirt and he squeaked slightly, moving around to get comfortable with the feeling of my fingers against his vagina. Error tried moving, but a finger slid into his entrance and he let out a small moan, moving again to feel that feeling once more.

“Dream~ get your hands out of my skirt,” he pulled my hands out and I saw the small bit of discharge on it, from him getting sexually frusterated.

“Don’t you want me to finish what I started? You’re already so wet,” he groaned and rocked back and forth on my knee, trying to get friction without me knowing.

“Aaaahhhh~ fuck,” I smirked as he kept rocking back and forth, going faster as he got more turned on.

“You’re such a mess right now Erry and I know how to help,” I bit on where I know his sweet spot is, as we got pretty sexually heated a while back and he stopped me just before I fucked him.

“Fucking hell aaaahhhhh~ this is your fault,” soft moans slipped out of his mouth, along with louder ones and a lot of panting from how desperate for friction he is.

“I know, I couldn’t help it since you look so cute in a skirt and your ectobody,” he groaned slightly as my knee got covered in cum, his panties were at his ankles and his bare vagina was still grinding on my knee.

“Just let me do this for a little longer,” he rode down his high from the orgasm and then pulled me in for a sloppy kiss, cum making a mess as it dripped down his leg.

Once he pulled away I saw him looked tired from how much he had to move to earn his orgasm, a soft yawn left his mouth as I started carrying him to our clothes to change him. His arms slid around my neck and he buried his head in the crook of my neck, not letting go until I started changing him.

“Soft pajamas? I mean you look good in anything,” sat on a stump as I held up some soft, yet slightly revealing pajamas

“I want to go to sleep, so hurry up,” I walked over and stripped him, before putting him in new clothes, making sure to wipe the cum away with a towel before dressing him.

I carried him to the tent and laid him inside, buring him in blankets. He drifted off to sleep as I went to leave and go get myself a change of clothes, his soft snores made me smile at the cuteness of this situation. Error is just so adorable and he’s all mine.


	50. Day 50 Shopping Together

Dream’s POV

Tonight is grocery shopping night and Error promised to get me something that I want while we’re out. So we headed out to the store and he held my hand as we walked, making sure I couldn’t wander off and get lost after last time. We walked through the aisles putting what we needed in our cart, until I saw what I wanted and Error stopped when he felt me stop moving.

“Is that what you want? A plushy,” I nodded and he picked up the small purple plushy, handing it to me to put in our cart.

“Okay we can continue,” so we walked for a while longer, going through the whole store until we got everything we came there for.

At home we worked together to get all our groceries put away and then rushed to get our pajamas on. I held onto the small purple plush as I waited for Error to get into his pajamas, he smiled at me when he walked out and I hugged him tightly. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and then lifted me into his arms, taking me over to the sofa.

“Let’s watch some TV before bed,” I snuggled up on his lap and enjoyed his comments about the show as we watched, just appreciating his presence.

“I’m tired Erry,” I mumbled to him after the third show was over and he held me a little tighter.

“It’s alright, go to sleep and I’ll carry you to bed later,” so I closed my eye sockets and drifted off to sleep on his lap.


	51. Day 51 Shower Sex

Error’s POV

I went to take a shower and then I noticed Dream following me, until he saw me close the bathroom door. Quickly I stripped down and slid into the shower, turning the water on. That’s when the bathroom door creaked, as a way to tell me someone was entering the bathroom while I was still in the shower.

“Hey Error~ you look nice when you’re naked,” I blushed as Dream looked at my naked body, up and down, making me shiver.

“Please stop staring and leave,” I was internally screaming about the situation, just hoping he’ll leave.

“Nah, I want to feel you~ all of you,” I wanted to cry. Dream usually respects my decisions and yet here he is telling me that he’s going to do something I don't want.

“Dream don’t do this, please just leave,” however he didn’t seem to hear me, as he pinned me to the wall inside the shower and started rubbing his summoned dick against my pelvis.

“Come on Error, summon something,” he growled at me and I tried to back away more, feeling the wall not budge against my weight.

“No, I don’t want to,” that’s when I noticed the color of Dream’s eyelights, it was dark yellow and that means Shattered is in control.

“You will, no more questions,” he grabbed my wrists and squeezed, making me start crying out in pain.

It hurt so much, so I gave him what he wanted and instantly regretted it, as he slammed into me. My scream got muffled when he summoned a tentacle and shoved it in my mouth. He continually pushed into my vagina with his dick, I wanted to let someone hear my screams, so I could be saved. But nobody came.

Shattered forced me to cum and I hated it, feeling so used and like I was an object over a person. When he came in me moments later I felt worse, knowing he couldhave just impregnated me and everyone would think me and Dream had agreed to have a baby. Nobody else knows about Shattered and how he can control Dream, yet he goes around causing chaos with Dream’s body.

“Can I please have Dream back? You got what you wanted,” he had finally removed the tentacle from my mouth and I was able to ask what I now wanted.

“Fine, I got to fuck you so it’s fine,” his eyelights changed back to a bright golden color and the tentacles disappeared from his back.

“Error, I am so so sorry,” Dream cried the second he regained full control, pulling me in for a tight hug.

“It’s fine now Dream, just don’t let Shattered do that again,” he nodded and continued to hug me, before seeing the cum dripping down my legs.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, then we can go to bed,” I rested my head on his shoulder, letting Dream clean me up.

Once he was done he carried me to bed and found me some pajamas, Dream had to help me get them on. Being dressed felt safer though and I appreciated the warmth of the blankets as well, all the things around me made me feel safe.

“Night Dream,” I mumbled to him as he kissed my forehead, before turning to leave the room.

“Sleep well Error, I promise I won’t let that happen again,” my mind just barely processed what Dream said, but it made me feel even safer than I was feeling bundled up in the blankets.


	52. Day 52 Competing

Dream’s POV

We’ve been competing to see who is better in video games and we’re finally on the last game. It’s going to be difficult and we each get three and a half hours as the time limit, so we both put on our headphones and started playing. The game we were finishing with is Danganronpa, we each have already done the investigation and just need to complete the trail, so it’s to see who gets a better score.

When I was getting to the end of the trail I got stuck on a question for a few minutes and I worried that it would mess up my score. However I kept going and found the culprit of Nagito’s murder, which was honestly surprising. Quickly I saved my time of three hours and sat on the sofa, Error came in two minutes later and we compared scores, I got an A and he got a B.

“Erry you did good, but I am the video game master,” he giggled at me, planting a small kiss on my cheek.

“Fine, as long as I can be the blanket master,” he ran off and came back with some blankets wrapped around his body.

“Why of course you can be, it’s only fair,” Error then pulled me into his lap, not letting me leave what was now snuggle time.

“Sleepy time, Dreamy,” I smirked and cuddled up against his chest, enjoying Error’s company.


	53. Day 53 Trying a New Position

Dream’s POV

My thoughts were circling about different things I want to try with Error and I decided on one that shouldn’t be too uncomfortable for him. So with the idea in my head I ran downstairs to where he was knitting in the living room, he seemed very focused on it and I didn’t know if I should disturb him. Quietly I watched him finish the doll of some version of Chara and put it in his pile of mini Chara dolls.

“You took quite a while making that doll Erry, maybe we should do something~ I won’t if you don’t wanna though,” his face exploded with yellow blush and he looked like he was considering my offer.

“Okay, just try to keep it from making the bed a complete mess, I don’t want to do laundry again this week,” I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, grabbing his hand, pulling him to the bedroom.

“I’m top, but still summon your male ectobody,” Error is usually top and so this sudden change in rolls probably has already thrown him off.

“Okay? I don’t really get this though,” it’s honestly nice to see him as the bottom, even if I’m still getting his dick in me.

“Just lay on the bed and strip, I wanna try something,” he caught on and realized this is another of my tests of different positions, so he stopped his questions.

Watching him strip was hot and it got me wet, so I took off my own bottoms, my baggy t-shirt covering my upper half. It’s quite common for me to leave my shirt on when we have sex as it makes me feel more comfortable that he can’t see my upper body. Although I won't admit it out loud, I am self conscious of my ectobody and become even more self conscious when I know someone is looking at me.

“Alright, do what you want Dream, just tell me if I need to change position,” I nodded and crawled on top of him, kissing his collarbone to distract myself as I lowered onto his dick.

“I don’t understand why it always stings a bit,” Error rubbed my back as I sat there on him, feeling so good and yet it hurt more than I’d like to admit.

“Just wait until it stops hurting,” his voice wavered slightly as I leaned forward a bit more, likely making his dick feel like it was in a tighter space.

“I’m gonna move, just stay still,” slowly I started bouncing, the pain was still present, but I ignored it and tried to reach pleasure.

“D-Dream, you should take off your shirt, your body is so beautiful and I want to see it,” I got nervous when he suggested that and I wondered if he actually likes my body.

“O-okay, mmm~ I just need you to pull it off aahhhhh~ I’m still busy riding you,” he shyly started pulling my shirt off, exposing my whole body and making a rush of cold air hit my upper body.

“You’re so beautiful,” Error’s hands explored my body as I continued to bounce on him and I moaned loudly as he pinched my breast.

“Fuck~ you look so hot as a bottom,” I rubbed his thighs with my hands as I lifted myslef almost completely off him and slammed back down.

“Maybe you should top more~ it’s a really great view down here,” I noticed him watching my breasts bounce and realized he is into this as much as me.

“Maybe I will~ cause you look good as a bottom,” that’s when he groaned slightly and I could tell he was about to cum.

“I’m close~ so close Dreamy,” he looked so great with his eye sockets half closed and blush across his face.

“Then cum Erry~ let me see you come undone,” it was warm as he came inside me and I came right after, pulling myself off him after and laying down beside him.

“I’m tired now,” Error pressed his face against my breasts and held me close to him, falling asleep in my arms.

“Sleep well Erry,” I softly kissed his forehead and fell asleep with him.


	54. Day 54 Dealing With Children

Error’s POV

How the hell are we supposed to get Oddit to stop crying? He just keeps crying no matter what we try and doesn’t even want to be held by me or Dream. I’ve tried to convince Dream to ask Nightmare for help, as he knows negative feelings really well, but he says he doesn’t trust his brother with our son.

“Error for the last time, we aren’t calling my brother. We can figure this out on our own, I know how to deal with emotions,” he used his positivity magic again, but Oddit kept crying.

“I’m sorry Dream, but your magic isn’t calming him down and that’s my only idea,” Dream sat down on the sofa, picking up our crying baby and holding him to his chest.

“Fine, but I don’t want to see him,” I nodded and left the room to call Nightmare, he said he’d be over in a few minutes.

When Nightmare showed up Dream left the room, it was quite obvious that he has something against him. It didn’t take long for Nightmare to figure out our problem and tell me the solution. Finally we had the answer, Oddit has been hungry, but me and Dream didn’t think of it because we don’t have to eat.

“Thanks Nightmare,” he smiled and left, saying something about having to go do something with Horror, likely a date.

“So he’s hungry? I didn’t think he would need to eat because we don’t have to,” to keep Dream from getting upset I kissed his forehead and started brainstorming what a baby would eat.

“Wait, baby usually drink their mother’s milk,” I said aloud and realized what had to be done.

“Oh, well that’s your problem and I mean seeing your female ectobody more often is nice,” bright yellow blush covered my face as I realized I was the one in the mother roll.

I summoned my female ectobody and learned quickly how to breastfeed a baby, even though it was kind of embarrassing to have Dream watching me. Once Oddit was done he started getting sleepy and it was cute how he dozed off in my arms. Since he was finally asleep I wanted to catch up on my own sleep, so with Oddit in his crib I dragged Dream to bed.

“Sleep,” I mumbled, my magic feeling slightly drained from feeding Oddit and just from all the stress of trying to figure out what was going on with him.

It felt nice to lay down in Dream’s arms and cuddle, before ultimately falling asleep.


	55. Day 55 With Toys

Error’s POV

I was sitting on the sofa enjoying a book when I felt a vibrating in my panties and I saw Dream smirking at me. She was holding a remote, which I assume belonged to whatever type of vibrator she put in my panties and I watched in discomfort as she turned up the vibrating. It made an intense feeling of pleasure go through me and I squirmed around uncomfortably.

“So Erry, you feeling good? Cause you look a little hot and bothered,” Dream didn’t help how I was feeling with her seductive voice and an even higher increase in vibration.

“Aaahhh~ stop, mmmmm~ I d-don’t like it,” she seemed to ponder my request before walking a little closer to me and bending down to my height from where I was laying on the sofa.

“Nah, you look good like that and I want you to cum for me,” I blushed at her wanting to see me feel so good that I cum, but I didn’t want to annd that gave me an idea.

“Then touch me Dream~ I need it,” that brought her close enough and I snatched the remote from her hand, wrapping my body around it after turning the vibrator off.

“That’s not fair, you looked cute like that,” she started whining and I put the remote beside me on the sofa, trying to walk over to her.

I dropped onto the floor beside her and kissed her neck catching her off guard, earning a moan out of her. Dream saw where this was going and moved her head so I could have better access to her neck, where I left hickeys and kisses all over. Then I moved lower and pulled her shirt off, her skirt was flipped up slightly showing her panties.

“Take your clothes completely off for me~ you have been a very naughty girl,” she broke out in blush and obeyed me, taking off her clothes.

“Done, now punish me~ you know you want to,” I got up and grabbed some rope and a gag, grabbing a dildo on the way back over.

“Let me tie you up naughty girl~ then I’ll punish you until you want me to stop,” she let me tie her hands above her head and put the gag in her mouth, suppressing any sounds she makes.

I left kisses down her body until I reached just above her vagina and then went back up, making her whine into the gag. For several minutes I teased her and she was trying to rub her legs together for friction, but I sat between her legs so she couldn’t do much. Eventually I started kissing the inside of her thighs, moving closer to her vagina with each kiss until I touched her vagina with my mouth.

Dream whimpered into the gag as I continued, wanting to say something and ocasionally a moan would be faintly heard. She enjoyed the way I licked over her until I pulled away, showing her the dildo in my hand as I moved it closer to her vagina. I pushed it into her and she clenched her hands, tears dripping down her face as the toy went deeper into her.

“Dream it’s okay, just sit still,” I soothed her with my voice and she stopped squirming so much, accepting that it would be okay.

When I started moving the dildo she seemed to feel pleasure, moving her hips up to meet it. After only a few minutes she came and I licked up her mess off of the dildo and her thighs.It made her moan against the gag when I licked her clean, I enjoyed how she wrapped her legs around my neck.

After a few minutes she let me go and let her legs go limp, but she came all over my face so I had to lick it off. Once I was sitting in front of her I took off her gag, allowing her to talk again and she kissed me without even thinking about getting her own cum in her mouth.

“That felt good, but I don’t think you got too much pleasure,” Dream ran her fingers through my hair and sat on my lap.

“I enjoy pleasuring you, so I’m fine with what I got. Plus your cute face when you were getting off to my mouth was enough to make me have fun,” she blushed about the mention of what she was doing while having sex.

“Fine, now we need a shower though,” she pulled me along behind her and we went to have a shower.


	56. Day 56 - Interacting With Family

Error’s POV

Nightmare and Horror are coming over later and I’m not a big fan of the idea, but Dream believes that our kids should meet their uncle and his boyfriend. I however don’t trust them to not hurt my family, Washimi and Andrea are still toddlers and then Dream is just too trusting of someone who has hurt him before, even if it is his brother. When they arrived I got tense and wanted them to leave immediately, but I had to be polite and welcome them into our home.

“Hello Nightmare, hey Horror,” I greeted, letting them enter our average sized house with three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room.

“Hey Error, been a while,” Horror casually greeted me back, while Nightmare ignored me and went to say hi to Dream.

From the living room Dream’s peppy voice rang out, “Brother you’re here, these are me and Error’s kids Washimi and Andrea, they’re twins.”

I headed towards the living room with Horror right behind me, when we arrived Dream and Nightmare were chatting. They were sitting on opposite sofas so I was able to sit beside Dream and Horror went over to sit with Nightmare, Washimi and Andrea were playing with some toys on the floor so we could monitor them. The conversation wasn’t horrible, but I would have preferred spending the day with just Dream and our kids.

We spent several hours catching up with each other, taking turns to tell each other about what had happened in our lives since we last saw each other. It was more like everyone besides me was talking about their lives apart from each other and I was just listening and guarding my family. Dream tried to get me to talk a few times before giving up and continuing to talk to his brother.

“Oh, I remembered we wanted to tell you while we’re here that we’re going to have a kid of our own soon, I’m only a month pregnant, but I thought you’d want to know,” I felt a little bit of shock from hearing that Nightmare was the one pregnant out of the two of them, but Dream was completely fanboying.

“I’m so happy for you brother, I hope you can handle having morning sickness for around three months,” I ended up zoning out on their conversation at that point and only came back to it when they were preparing to leave.

“See ya some time hopefully soon Dream,” Nightmare said before teleporting off with Horror.

“Now that they’re gone, I want my cuddles,” Dream giggled at me and took my hand, bringing me back to the living room where the kids were still playing.

“Kids, it’s time for bed,” they both whined at Dream, but he picked them both up and dropped them in their individual rooms, before going to our room.

“Now it’s definitely cuddle time,” Dream watched me sit down, before walking over and hugging me, making the only way for proper cuddles include me laying back, so I laid back with Dream now on my chest.

“Sleep well Erry,” he whispered to me while I held him close to my chest and pulled the blanket up onto us.

“I will since I’m beside you,” softly I kissed his forehead and then focused on enjoying his cuddles.


	57. Day 57 Rough Sex

Dream’s POV

I walked into the house after having to deal with a bunch of negative AUs and was beyond having any sort of emotion to express how I was feeling. Error heard me come in and looked at me from where he was sitting on the sofa, a blanket partially covering his body. He got up to greet me, ever though he could clearly tell that my mood was far from good.

“Hey Dreamy, rough day? I could make it better~ only if you feel up to it,” his teasing tone was a relief after my long day and I was most definitly up for his offer.

“When would I ever turn your offer? It would definitely turn this day around,” he smirked at me and dragged towards our bedroom, before grabbing a condom for me to use when we start.

“We both know that we can’t be having kids when our friends are mortal enemies,” was all he said as he placed it in my hand, he looked towards the bed and pulled some bedding off so we have less to wash later.

“Yeah, just be prepared to not feel your legs later~ I won’t be gentle,” I crawled up on top of him when he sat down on the bed, making him look so much more fragile.

“Don’t stop until you want to, even if I say stop. I want you to feel good,” he summoned his female ectobody right after telling me that and I immediately got to stripping him.

“Got it cutie~ I’ll destroy your pussy,” I saw his face get covered in blush, his pantie that I had left on to tease him got wet.

“Dreamy, please destroy me soon~ I want you to destroy me,” he started begging before I even started to touch his lower half and I felt myself get turned onat his begging.

“Only if you call me Master,” he nodded, his face pleading for me to start, “then do it.”

“Master use your dick to destroy my pussy until I can’t take it anymore~ I want you Master,” his begging was so cute that I decided to start pleasuring him, using my hand to rub him through his panties.

I pulled the panties off to reveal his wet pussy and his face scrunched up from the cold air against his entrance. Slowly I slid a finger in, adding more as he moaned louder for me and even getting him to cum with just my fingers. He was already such a mess and I could hardly wait to see him moaning from my dick, so I took my clothes off so I could see that beautiful exppression.

“I hope you’re ready for some rough pounding in your wet little pussy,” he just panted when he tried to tell me he was ready, squirming a little while waiting.

Before I shoved into him I put the condom on and made sure he was ready, to which I got a nod. I shoved in without hesitation and saw his face look so pleasured, which might as well have been a sign for me to continue slamming into him. All his facial expressions were beautiful, especially when he came for the second time and he bunched up the bedsheets with his fists.

“M-Master, I don’t think I can take anymore,” he whispered out, just loud enough for me to hear and I knew not to stop, as he told me earlier not to no matter what.

He ended up cumming two more times before I was done and he looked so tired afterwards, passing out almost immediately. SInce I'm a good boyfriend, I cleaned him and our bed off before tucking him back in. The condom had been thrown in the garbage as soon as we finished, although I doubt Error remembers any of what happened tonight.

When he woke up in the morning he couldn’t even stand, he complained a little about his body aching from how hard I fucked him last night. However I take care of him now, which is one of my favorite things, since he is always so clingy when I need to take care of him.


	58. Day 58 Falling in Love

Error’s POV

I was relaxing in Outertale when I saw another skeleton across a gap on another floating rock, a yellow cape was on his back, but that was all I could really make out of them from so far away. It’s odd that I’m interested in another living being, usually I only tolerate the ones that cause destruction on Ink’s AUs that he’s always making. This is probably me just thinking too much into my own thoughts, I’ll probably forget this skeleton in a day or two.

However day after day I saw them there and I started getting feelings for the mysterious skeleton thatsits on a floating rock in Outertale like me. They probably won’t like me if I ever talk to them, I’m the destroyer of worlds after all. That’s why I have to stop getting feelings for this stranger, it will just end up hurting me and if it doesn’t then something else that’s bad will happen to mess things up for me.

Then one day while I was fighting Ink, the skeleton in yellow showed up and started helping him fight me. I ended up having to retreat and that landed me at Nightmare’s mansion, telling him about the skeleton that helped Ink in fighting me. He told me that the skeleton is named Dream and that Dream is his brother, although he doesn’t like calling the yellow dressing skeleton that.

A few weeks passed with Dream occasionally helping Ink fight me, but he usually wasn’t there. Then out of nowhere I found him sobbing in Outertale, in my spot instead of his own and I didn’t know what to do about how upset he was. So I made the decision to talk to him against my better judgement and it was actually one of my best ideas.

“Hey, um what’s wrong? You usually are like, really unnatutrally happy,” he looked at me and started crying even more, which wasn’t completely unexpected.

“I-it’s not y-your p-problem,” I decided to ignore him and sat down beside him, not letting him get away without telling me.

“Come on, I won’t judge. Everyone get’s upset over something, they just need someone to vent to afterwards so they don’t bottle it up again until they fall apart,” Dream looked up at me and I saw tears streaming down his face, he looked broken, but he smiled weakly at me.

“T-thanks, I needed to h-hear that,” he was shaking pretty badly and I really wanted to know what was up with him.

“It’s no problem, I’ve had things that I’ve bottled up before, until some dumbasses made me spill when I was emotional,” he weakly laughed at me and I was glad that I made him feel better.

“I-I’m upset because of Ink, h-he,” Dream paused, trying desperately to stop his hands from shaking, “Ink r-raped me.”

“I will kill that bastard, how dare he do something like that to someone he’s supposed to be friends with,” I was pissed beyond belief, Ink and Dream were friends and yet Ink raped him.

“D-don’t, it’s not worth it, I’m not worth it,” he was starting to sob again and I had to ignore my haphephobia to pull Dream into a tight hug, which he was caught off guard by, but accepted.

“You are worth it, don’t think you aren’t worth anything. You are amazing as you are and it sounds like you need to hear that more often,” he was now crying into my shoulder, whispering incoherent words to himself.

“Why do you think I’m worth it? I’ve always been something for people to get mad at when they aren’t happy enough or just a toy that they will hurt until they are satisfied and then I get thrown away,” I had to keep my anger towards all those people at bay as I comforted him.

“They were all a bunch of jerks, how about you come live with the Bad Sanses and we’ll protect you for people like that? I bet Nightmare would let you stay if you told him about how you’ve been treated and especially about Ink’s actions,” he nodded, while remaining pressed against my chest.

“L-let’s go,” gently I picked him up and walked through a portal to Nightmare’s mansion.

“Error welcom- why the fuck is Dream here!? Tell me now,” carefully I set Dream down, which caused him to curl in on himself and try disappearing from sight.

“He was in Outertale when I went there and he was crying, so I brought him here,” Nightmare faceplammed at my actions and dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

When I came to check back later they were talking to each other calmly and it seemed like Dream was cleared for staying here. Nightmare got me to show Dream to what would be his room and then I went to go make some puppets of people. The puppet making ended up giving me one of Dream and one of Nightmare, so I decided to give the Nightmare one to Dream since they’re brothers and I already have a Nightmare puppet in my collection.

Softly I knocked on the door and Dream called out, “it’s open, you can come in.”

“Hey Dream, I ended up making a spare puppet of Nightmare and thought you might want it, he is your brother after all,” Dream happily took the puppet from me and I was glad to see him so happy.

“Thank you Error,” he offered a hug which I accepted with slight hesitation, I don’t want to accidentally crash in front of Dream.

“No problem, I'm goona go now,” I waved goodbye to him and he waved to as well, it was cute how he acted, damn, here my mind goes again.

Dream’s POV

Error is so nice to me and even though we haven’t been on the best of terms because of our separate teams, I have had feelings for him since we met during that first battle. This is weird, Nightmare probably will call me stupid for falling in love so easily, because it is a stupid thing to do. I sighed and fell back on my bed, surprised by how soft it was to fall onto, unlike my old one that felt like falling onto concrete.

My mind raced and eventually I decided to tell him after we get to know each other better. So I spent the rest of the week getting to know Error and it only made me like him more, which made my final decision easier. At the end of the week I started planning how to confess him and right to the point seemed best.

“Knock knock Error, can I come in? It’s Dream, just so you know,” he opened the door and I couldn’t help but smile at him, he just made me so happy.

“Hey Dream, what’s up? You seem especially happy today,” that made me happier, knowing that he noticed my feelings so easily.

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me?” my face was covered in blush as I waited for his response that came moments later.

“Yeah I will, it’s kind of funny though, I was gonna ask you out today before this,” he laughed a little and I loved how cute it was.

“So we’ll go out later tonight? As long as that’s an okay time with you,” he nodded and that made me ecstatic, so I pulled him in for a hug.

“You should go get ready, we can meet here before we go,” I nodded like a bobblehead and ran off to my room to get ready.


	59. Day 59 With Food

Error’s POV

Me and Dream were eating supper on the sofa, when he started kissing my neck lightly. He quite quickly got the reaction he wanted, which was for me to moan, it made the blush that had already started to coat my cheekbones darken. Dream found my reaction enough, so he started to move the kisses and his hands lower, rubbing against my pelvis.

“D-Dreamy, what about supper? Aaahhh~ babe,” he was sucking on my neck and rubbing my pelvis as hard as he could, making me summon my female ectobody.

“Later, I want you now,” Dream’s voice sounded husky, it reminded me of the erotic thoughts Dream often made me have, due to his ablity to manipulate dreams.

I stopped asking questions and instead let him start touching me, first gently prodding at my vagina. It didn’t take long for Dream to remove his finger and instead placed me down on his dick, pain breifly went through my lower body, before melting away. When the pain dissipated, Dream started to hold my waist and lifted me up and down, it made me feel really good with every bounce.

Mid-bounce my elbow hit the small table beside the sofa that had our food on it and it fell onto our laps as Dream continued to bounce me. Finally Dream came and stopped bouncing me on his dick, I had cum a little before him so I did still reach my climax. Now that he no longer has the urge to fuck me I went to clean myself up and I saw him cleaning off the sofa which was covered in cum and food.


	60. Day 60 Pillow Talk

Dream’s POV

Me and Error were cuddled up in bed when I decided to ask him, “Error, do you want to talk about some stuff from before we got together? It would probably help us in getting to know more about each other.”

“Sure, as long as there isn’t any pushing to tell stuff that might be uncomfortable,” I nodded and backed away from him a little, so I could see his face better.

“Of course I won’t push you to tell me anything you aren’t comfortable telling me,” he looked happy to hear me say it out loud.

“Can you start? I just want to wait before getting into it,” Error looked a bit nervous about sharing his past and I understand him, I have stuff that happened to me that I wouldn’t tell anyone but him.

“Sure, I think I’ll start with my childhood and how things got me out of my AU. It was pretty normal for me for awhile of my childhood, until a bunch of people made a village near where me and Nightmare lived. We had to live there to protect the Tree of Feelings from anyone who would try and steal it’s fruit. That ended up being our downfall, as the people who arrived were good at acting nice, until they attacked you,” I paused to look at Error and see if he was following along.

“You can keep going if you want, but you don’t have to,” I was thankful that he was letting me take a break.

“I’ll keep going, anyway the people there would bully Nightmare and take me away from him while they did that. Over time I got more clingy to my brother and didn’t want to go with them, so they started threatening me, my brother was going to be hurt no matter what, but if I resisted them it would be worse than normal. That was how they tricked me and how I started begging them to stop hurting my brother and to hurt me instead, which was a bad thing to ask from them,” I started to cry and Error pulled me into a hug to calm me down.

“Take a little break Dreamy, when you feel better you can continue,” for several minutes I sobbed into Error’s t-shirt and clung onto him.

“I think I’m ready, so after I got them to agree to my deal they started to beat me up and they forced me to make them happier until I was drained. Over time they started to do new and worse things to me, sometimes I wouldn’t even be able to go home to Nightmare because they wouldn’t let me go. They would rape me and torture me, i-it always hurt really badly,” I was just barely able to finish telling him before I started to sob again, Error comforted me again.

“I’ll tell you about myself now, while you calm down,” he rubbed my back to comfort me as he began talking, “I don’t remember certain things about myself, I know I woke up one day in the Anti-Void and I was trapped there for a very long time. While I was trapped I started to hear voices that said bad things about me, which usually only were able to affect me when I was in the Anti-Void after I escaped. They were what made me start destroying the AUs and they would call me names if I didn’t do a good enough job, which led to me self harming myself.”

“That sounds horrible Erry, at least you have people who are here for you now,” he smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

“Yeah, I really love you Dream,” his loving eyelights made his words sincere and that’s what made me love him so much.

“I love you too. Hm, I think I’ll tell you my favorite moment with Ink and Blue after all that depressing stuff,” Error gave me encouraging smile and I continued, “Blue was making tacos like always and Ink was asking him why the tacos he makes for us taste so good and yet everyone else that eats his tacos throws up or something similar. He just responded that he likes us and no one else has his respect, Ink looked so caught off guard as Blue laughed. I’m quite certain that Blue only experiments with his tacos when he’s feeding people that aren’t his close friends.”

Error laughed at my story, before he started telling his own, “I’ve seen the Bad Sanses do stuff like that before, like the time Horror wanted Cross to eat some food he made and Cross was refusing. So Horror got Dust to hold Cross down while he forced him to eat a human burger, Cross was throwing up all night after that, while everyone beside Nightmare found it hilarious.”

“I wish I could have seen that,” we were both laughing at each other’s stories when I yawned.

“How about you get some sleep and we talk about the dumbasses in the morning,” I yawned again while I nodded and burried my face in his shirt.


End file.
